MAI & JOEY 2
by kujaku-sama
Summary: aqui esta la contiuacion de esta historia...espero que la sigan disfrutando...ya se acerca el climax...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!!! _

_COMO YA HABRAN NOTADO TUVE QUE CREAR OTRA HISTORIA PARA CONTINUAR…pero Bueno…_

_aquí les dejo un especial. __ en este cap. hay un poco de acción en cuanto a duelo de monstruos (esta largo, disculpen, pero no pudo quedar más corto, ya saben cómo son los duelos en la serie) agradezco a mi hermano que me ayudo a armar el duelo….también agradezco a los que leen mi fic, los tengo bien presente …._

_*__el personaje de Alex es inventado- no es un personaje de kazuki Takashi-*_

_Este es un especial dividido en dos partes._

**#14: EL LADRON ****primera parte**

Es un bello día soleado. Mai recién se levantaba de la cama y se vestía, pero honestamente no sabía qué hacer, la verdad es que si Joey estaba trabajando, aunque no lo admitiera, salir con los demás no era lo mismo. De pronto una loca idea le pasó por la mente: iría ver a Joey y de paso, a desayunar, sí, eso es lo que haría, pero no quería que el chico mal pensara que lo estaba buscando a él. Pero bueno tenía que comer algo y lo último que comió ahí estaba muy rico. Pero para aparentar decidió ir por Serenity e invitarla a desayunar, bueno, quizá no tanto para aparentar puesto que Serenity realmente le agradaba. Llegaron al restaurante. Y por supuesto que Joey atendió a sus dos mujeres favoritas.

-Mai, Serenity-expresó Joey

-hermano, Mai me invitó a desayunar- espero no te molestemos.

-para nada. Pasen, siéntense- dijo Joey con un tono de alegría. Las chicas se sentaron.

-bien, y ¿Qué se les antoja?

Mai comenzaba a pedir cuando el ruido de un coche que se enciende la alarmó

-ese es…-miró por el gran vidrio de la ventana y vio a alguien en su auto que estaba estacionado en la puerta, el auto estaba encendido pero el muchacho no parecía dispuesto a avanzar. Los tres salieron corriendo a ver que ocurría.

-oye tu ¿Qué crees que haces en el auto de mi amiga?-dijo Joey furioso- ¿lo conoces Mai?

-no, claro que no-respondió.

-claro que aun no me conocen pero pronto lo harán, mi nombre es Alex- el chico apagó el auto y salió de él de un salto. . Era de piel morena, cabellos blancos o plateados y ojos verdes, tenían que admitir que era apuesto. Vestía una camisa ajustada negra y encima una chamarra azul remangada, sus pantalones eran de un color amarillento tirando a café y traía consigo unos guantes de medio dedo y su disco de duelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿el auto?-preguntó Joey

-ay que pregunta, yo quiero tantas cosas, pero el carro es lo de menos, de eso tengo por montones, lo que quiero es retar y ganar a Yugi en un duelo, llevarme la victoria..y la otra que me parece mas importantes es llevarme a tu chica…quiero a Mai.

-¿quieres a Mai?-exclamó sorprendido wheeler.

-¿me quieres a mi?

-me temo que así es. Vamos wheeler es mucho para ti

-y quien dijo que es mía?-respondió Joey

-Joey!!!-dijo Mai

-jiji…no, yo no…-intentó disculparse pero luego se dirigió a Alex-veo que eres duelista, así que porque no peleas conmigo y así lo decidimos de una vez.-propuso Joey

-no te ofendas amigo, he visto como peleas y la suerte quizá podría ayudarte, pero así no me interesa, dije que quiero pelear con Yugi, así que porque mejor no le hablas y le dices que venga lo más pronto posible.

-yo no soy trofeo de nadie, yo me quedo con quien yo quiera, así pierdan o ganen y eso va para los dos.

-yo no estaría tan seguro.- trono los dedos y de los callejones salieron varios tipos rudos a acorralar a los tres.- verán, yo creo que mejor siguen mi sugerencia de llamar a Yugi.

-oye amigo, para que quieres a Mai?...hay otras mejores para ti…

-¡qué quieres decir con eso Joseph wheeler!- repuso furiosa la chica.

-solo intento persuadirlo de que te deje en paz.

-pues no parece estar ayudando.

Alex solo los veía discutir con cara de extrañado, luego rió de forma presumida.

-y tu de que te ríes? si peleas con Yugi no le ganaras

-eso ya lo veremos

En eso casualmente llegaba Yugi con los demás y todos se sorprendieron al ver la posición de Joey, Mai y Serenity siendo acorralados, así que corrieron a alcanzarlos.

-y aquí llega quien esperaba- dijo Alex- Yugi dime que aun juegas

-bueno pues yo…en realidad….

-de ti dependen tus amigos, como siempre, así que me parece que mejor será que aceptes mi desafío.

-nunca dije que no lo aceptaría.

-bien pues comencemos, Mai cariño, espérame a que derrote a Yugi y entonces todos me conocerán Y podré llevarte conmigo.

-ay ya cállate papanatas-gritó Joey enfurecido

-ay pero que se cree este tipo, es que los hombres nunca entienden.-dijo Tea

-ya basta, es hora del duelo- dijo Yugi y ambos se prepararon su disco de duelo y comenzaron:

-bien, espero que no te importe que yo empiece. por cierto jugaremos con 8000 L.P-saca sus 5 cartas- robo, colocare un monstruo boca abajo y colocare 2 cartas mas bocabajo y terminare activando el tarro de la avaricia.-drena 2 cartas mas- bueno, ahora veamos que hace el rey de los duelos.

-mi turno-roba una carta-comenzaré colocando al gran escudo gardna en modo de defensa con eso termino mi turno*será mejor defender mis puntos en lo que observo que tipo de monstruos juega*

Alex toma una carta-una gran defensa, pero si no me equivoco solo tiene cuatro estrellas y para tu desgracia mi carta tapada es la Catarina de cuatro fatalidades y por su efecto acaba con tu gran escudo. Además la sacrifico para traer al cráneo convocado y ya que no tienes defensas, ataca a sus puntos de vida..

-oh no, Yugi a quedado con 5500 puntos-dijo Tea.

-grrr!!. Yo sigo-toma una carta-jugare el agujero oscuro que se deshará de tu convoca al cráneo, luego activare la olla de la avaricia, -toma 2 cartas mas- también llamo a mi caballero rey en modo de ataque y colocare una bocabajo, tu turno.

-esta vez solo robare una carta.

-ahh?????-todos se sorprendieron

-si ataco seguro caeré en una de sus trampas, pero debo de arriesgarme-dijo para si mismo-ataque directo caballero!! …

-no tan rápido activo mi carta bocaabajo jabalina encantada para que el daño sea 0. ¿Qué pasa Yugi, eso es lo mejor que tienes?

-ahora colocare una carta bocaabajo y eso será todo

Como en cada turno toma una carta-colocare una carta tapada y una mas bocaabajo, tu sigues.

*todo lo que hace es defenderse, algo trama, debo descubrir sus cartas*caballero ataka su carta!!...

-muy mal, mi carta es nada más que hane hane, lo has destruido pero aun asi te hará regresar un monstruo a tu mano, creo que es mi turno,-toma una- continuare convocando al titiritero misterioso y cuando tenga la carta última oferta podré llamar a mas de un monstruo por turno, eso es todo.

-yo sigo- toma una- sal caballero reina y acaba con su titiritero!!

-ja, solo me has bajado 500 pts. No me gusta que destruyan mis cartas y esa carta quiza no jugaba un papel vital en este duelo, nunc has pensado que hay cartas para que sean atacadas..

-te equivocas, todas las cartas son importantes…

-yo nunca dije lo contrario, es solo que cada una tiene su momento y su lugar. Solo colocare este monstruo bocaabajo. Ataca si te atreves, de nuevo.

-bien, yo llamare a mi caballero rey y como ya tengo a mis dos caballeros puedo traer a caballero jack, y ahora tengo 3 monstruos…vamos caballero reina ataca su carta boca abajo..¿que es eso?

-era una rata gigante, y cuando es enviada al cementerio me permite llamar a otro monstruo tierra con 1400 pts. O menos desde mi baraja en ataque..y yo elijo a otra rata.

-en ese caso, caballero rey destrúyela!!!...¿pero qué..? ¿por qué hay otra rata?

-Yugi a afectado sus puntos a 6800 pero apareció otro monstruo…-dijo tristan.

-jajaja, pero olvide decirte que tengo mas de una en mi baraj, acaba con ella y otro monstruo tomara su lugar

-caballero jack ataca a su tercera rata…*cuantas mas puede tener*

-te lo dije, ahora has traído a mi cyber gimnasta. Es mi turno, primero activare su habilidad especial..él me permite acabar con cualquier carta de tu campo que este en modo de ataque siempre y cuando descarte un carta de mi mano, u n precio bajo por acabar con uno de tus caballeros…por ahora. y elijo al caballero jack, ahora colocare una carta muy especial, conoce a mi isla tortuga con su defensa impenetrable….

-*mientras tenga a su gimnasta no tengo otra opción que jugar en defensa* bien colocaré una bocabajo para después, luego, sacrifico al caballero rey para traer a berfomet en defensa y cambiare a mi caballero reina a defensa, con eso concluyo mi jugada.

-yo solo tomare mi carta y cambiare a defensa a mi gimnasta y termino mi turno.

-lo hizo de nuevo-dijo Tristán.

-ahora convoco a gazella y juego la polimerización para crear a quimera la bestia mística, activo ataque rápido (esta carta no existe pero es muy utilizada en el anime)para eliminar a tu ginmasta.

-voy yo, pero mira nada mas que me ha salido, *thestalos*, una de las 6 cartas que pronto me darán la victoria. Pero por el momento solo sacrificaré a mi tortuga para colocar un monstruo bocaabajo .

-*si lo que dice es cierto debo hacer algo y rápido*ahora atacare a esa carta con mi bestia mistica..

-yo no lo hubiera hecho si fuera tu…

-claro que no porque eres un cobarde, solo estas jugando a la defensiva!!!-grito joey enojado.

-cierra la boca, porque cuando empiece a jugar en ataque nadie podrá detenerme…..mi carta de volteo es un insecto devora hombres mejorado, lo has destruido pero aun asi eliminara a dos de tus monstruos, a tu bestia y atu caballero reina.

-aguarda un segundo, activo mi carta bocaabajo de-fusion y al destransformar a mi quimera el objetivo de tu insecto es inexistente.

-mi turno, ja, la segunda carta de mi estrategia, bien cambiare a ataque a mi insecto y…no, espera,no atacare aun…tu sigues

-robo, ahora sacrifico a gazella y berfomet para llamar al cazador y colocaré una carta bocabajo para terminar.

-tomo mi carta y… bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada asi que terminaré mi turno.

-*quizá me este engañando para hacer tiempo hasta sacra las cartas que necesita* ven guerreo imantado beta y acaba con su insecto.

-sus puntos bajan a 6000-confirmó mai.

-si, un cometi un error, pero no sean tontos, no gana quien baje unos cuantos puntos, aun no me preocupe pues mientras tenga un punto de vida es suficiente para ganar…

-no te preocupes Yugi, tu puedes, te aventaja por 500 puntos-animó Tea.

-robo, si! Ya tardamos demasiado, es hora de terminar, saluda a la primera carta que te llevará a la derrota: el niño beisbolista en ataque y una boca abajo…eso será suficiente.

-¿Por qué jugaría una carta tan débil en ataque?, vamos Yugi, eliminala-gritó tristan.

-*cual será su habilidad especial?, quizá espera que ataque pero no tengo otra opción no puedo dejar que logre su estrategia* tomo una y..*mago oscuro, perfecto*…ahora ataca cazador a ese beisbolista…

-supuse que no lo resistirías…actívate carta boca abajo... circulo de los hechizos…

-oh no, me olvide de sus cartas bocabajo, caí en su trampa.

-mejor ríndete.

-jamás!!

-en ese caso que comience el verdadero duelo, robo y activare el molten de destrucción, mi carta de campo otorga 500 pts de atk a los tipo fuego…osea..a mi niño .

-robo y jugare mi carta bocabajo, al mistico espacio del typhoon para quitar a su molten y ahora beta ataca al beisbolista.

-activo la pasión del hombre viejo y recupero 1200 puntos de vida…

-tal vez tus puntos sigan intactos pero tu monstruo se ha ido…

-creo que es mi turno, tomare una carta mas. Solo pondré a mi hada guardiana en modo de ataque.

-asi se hace Yugi, arruinaste su estrategia…-gritó Joey

-*¿sera cierto? O es solo parte de su plan?*...

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, el duelo quedo bastante extenso por eso tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, pero este no lo contare como capitulo…_

_Continuamos…_

* * *

-*no lo entiendo ¿Por qué insiste en poner monstruos débiles, talvez solo alardea y no es tan bueno como él cree*…vamos, ataka beta…

-no si yo puedo evitarlo, quizá reconozcas esta carta, actívate carta bocabajo: cilindros mágicos…

-miren, los puntos de vida de Yugi disminuyen a 3800-dijo Serenity…

-no lo esperabas, y no te culpo, jamás habías jugado con alguien como yo, mira tus puntos, y ni siquiera he atacado más que tu, descuida, siempre dejo que se dañen a sí mismos y yo solo doy el golpe de gracia…

-de algún modo tiene razón, no ha hecho gran cosa y me ha hecho perder más de la mitad de mis puntos…

-pero dejemos que las cartas hablen por si solas, primero llamo a sangan en posición de defensa y activo la habilidad de mi hada que al sacrificarla de mi campo puedo regresar una carta mágica a mi mano y creo que elegiré esta *molten de destrucción* y para terminar coloco dos cartas bocabajo.

-mi turno- tomó su carta- convocare a mi dragon de koumori en modo de defensa y eso será todo por ahora.

-el ahora es todo lo que te queda, ya no te veo futuro en este duelo, observa y aprende como se hace una buena jugada. Robo y Antes que nada jugare a mi molten de destrucción una vez mas, luego sacrifico a sangan para llamar a uno de mis favoritos, thestalos el monarca de fuego, y gracias a mi molten, tiene un poder de 2900, pero eso no es todo, además cuenta con un efecto, cuando es llamado al campo puedo descartar una carta de tu mano y su nivel multiplicarlo por cien y asi restarlos de tus puntos de vida. Veamos …yo elijo esa!!!

-oh no!!! Mi soldado del fulgor negro

-creo que la suerte no está de tu lado, la he eliminado a uno de tus mejores monstruos sin siquiera haber sido invocada… y por lo que se tiene 8 estrellas y eso da un total de 800 puntos menos, pero tu mala suerte empeora pues ahora atacaré a tu cazador con thestalos, y para terminar sacaré una carta de 1500 o menos de mi deck por cortesía de mi sangan…jajaja

-no puede ser, Yugi ha quedado con solo 2700, vamos amigo aun puedes derrotarlo!!!

-*necesito ganar tiempo en lo que pienso como derrotarlo*tomo mi carta y luego jugaré uuna carta bocabajo y cambiaré a beta a modo de defensa y se acabó mi turno.

-bien, como quieras, solo prolongas tu derrota, tomo una, excelente, juego a renace al monstruo para regesar al niño beisbolista y coloco una carta tapada en defensa *ya no puedo atacar con thestalos hasta tener todas las que necesito, no puedo correr el riesgo de que las elimine antes de tiempo*, eso es todo mi buen Yugi. Esto esta siendo mas fácil de lo que crei y ya te demostrare que no soy un cobarde!!!

-..espera un momento..¿porque tu niño beisbolista tiene ahora 2000 pts. de ataque?

-Opss, creo que olvide mencionar que gana 1000 puntos de ataque por cada carta tipo fuego en mi lado del campo mas lo que le otorga mi volcán de destrucción y por si fuera poco, puedo sacrificar un monstruo tipo fuego y dañarte 500 puntos de vida, pero no pienso hacer eso por el momento pues no planeo sacrificar ninguna de mis creaturas y por tanto menos dejare que tu las destruyas….

-ya veremos, en ese caso llamo a alpha en posiciojn de defensa, activo mi carta bocabajo deseo solemne que me subirá 500 puntos de vida cada vez que drene una carta de mi cubierta y es todo.

-bien, pues veamos, tomo una, ahora volteo mi carta bocabajo y la cambio a ataque para activar su efecto, asi es, mi mascara de oscuridad me permite regresar una carta de trampa de mi cementerio a mi mano con eso acabo mi turno.

-robo, invoco a gamma el guerro imantado para finalmente poder llamar a valkirion el guerrero magnetico.

-yo creo que no, actívate agujero trampa!!!

-esto no puede ser!!...bien, ya no haré nada mas.

-no haras nada mas, porque no puedes, no se como conseguiste ser el rey de los duelos de monstruo, siempre supe que podía ganarte fácilmente. Mira esto, la carta que acabo de sacar es nada menos que el dragon de la llamarada solar, mi mas valiosa carta, y como es de tipo fuego mi niño besbolista, aquien subestimaste, ahora tiene 3000 de ataque, y además cuando hay otra carta de atributo fuego, mi dragon no puede ser atacado, sin contar que también inflije 500 puntos de daño directo al final del turno. Y para tu desgracia cuento con tres de ellas.

-imposible

-pues ahora veras qu tan posible es, thestalos acaba con su dragon de koumori, pues aunque este en modo de defensa quiero dejarte sin un solo monstruo en el campo…jajaja

-Yugi ya tiene 3700 puntos gracias a su carta trampa de deseo solemne.

-ya basta, tomo mi carta, observa esto, sacrifico a beta y alfa para llamar a mi maga oscura.!!!!

-hasta que haces algo bueno, pero eso no te salvara….

-eso aun esta por verse, colocare una carta bocabajo y activo mis espadas de la luz reveladora, ahora puedes continuar.*debo evitar que saque otro dragon, pero no se si pueda, no debo rendirme, atem nunca se rendía…yo…debo ganar*

-pero que suerte, mira aquí esta mi tercera y ultima llamarada solar, pero para que veas lo bueno que soy, solo colocare esta carta bocabajo, dejare que te atormentes tratando de pensar una solución a lo inevitable, adelante, haz tu jugada.

-robo, *el ritual de magia oscura, eso me da una idea, un poco arriesgada, pero debo intentarlo*, ataca mago oscuro a su mascara de oscuridad.!!!! Para finalizar colocaré esta carta bocabajo.

-puntos menos, pronto pagaras por eso…

-¡que bien!, Yugi lo ha dejado con 4400 puntos-se alegró Joey.

-yo solo tomaré mi carta , pero te advierto que para el siguiente turno ya no lo contaras, empieza el verdadero duelo, vamos, que esperas, muévete.

-en este tipo hay algo muy extraño, a veces parece que ya no busca que hacer y solo esta alardeando, pero también se ve tan seguro que quizá diga la verdad y lo peor apenas está a punto de comenzar- reflexionó Mai

-no lo sé pero Yugi ha enfrentado enemigos peores-reafirmó Tristán mientras seguían observando el duelo.

-*tiene a sus 3 dragones en la mano, podría llamarlos en cualquier momento, rayos!!espera…eso es!!* bien, me toca tomar mi carta, ahora jugare destrucción de la carta y deberemos enviar toda nuestra mano al cementerio y tomar de nuestra abaraja el mismo número de cartas…

-no, eso no!!, no, si logro activar antes mi carta mágica de juego rápido reload que me permite revolver mi mano con mi baraja y tomar el mismo número de cartas..

-imposible,*salvo a sus dragones*…

-que bien, ninguna carta maestra en mi mano que destruiste, pero ya no hay muchas cartas en mi baraja, eso da más probabilidades de que en esta mano salgan mis bebes-saca de nuevo sus cartas-oh, mira nada más, creo que también soy bueno calculando…

-cierra la boca y juega presumido!!!- le gritó Mai.

La verdad es que alardeaba bastante este muchacho pero hasta el momento tenía razones para hacerlo.

-para comenzar activaré esta carta, espacio del typhoon místico para destruir tu carta trampa de deseo solemnes que te ayudó bastante en este turno, luego revelaré mi carta bocabajo, ofrecimiento final, llamaré al campo a mi llamarada solar y ahora pagare 500 para activar el efecto de mi trampa y hacer una invocación adicional y así llamar a mi segunda llamarada solar, que aumentaran su poder a 2000 por mi carta de campo, y adivina que, mi niño beisbolista ahora tiene 4000 puntos de ataque y aun me quedan 3900 puntos de vida, jajaja….ataca niño del beisbol a ese patético mago oscuro!!!!

-no tan rápido!!! Actívense sobreros mágicos…

-niño beisbolista acaba con el sombrero numero 3!!!

-lo siento, pero estaba vacío.

-thestalos elimina al sombrero numero 1!!!

-olvide decirte que uno contenía una trampa, y tu monstruo ha caído en ella. Circulo de los hechizos!!!

-bien, pero solo sigues aplazando lo inevitable, pero antes restaré los 1000 puntos de daño de mis llamaradas solares de tus puntos de vida, dejándote con 5700.

-Yugi lleva la ventaja- aseguró Joey

-si, pero no hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo

Yugi tomó su carta.

-es hora de que conozcas a uno de mis mejores monstruos, actívate carta bocabajo, ritual de magia oscura, ofreceré a mi mago oscuro y a jinjin bakudai de mi mano para traer a esto: mago oscuro del caos y lo reforzare con tres cartas bocabajo.

-si, admito que es un monstruo fuerte, pero no lo suficiente -toma su carta- No se compara con mi niño del beisbol y mi ejercito de fuego, y ahora se les unirá mi tercer dragón, una carta bocabajo y termino mi turno arrebatándote 1500 puntos gracias a mis dragoncitos.

-*me tiene acorralado y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mis puntos lleguen a cero por sus el efecto de sus monstruos.* tomare mi carta, ahora coloco a sangan en modo de defensa y atacaré a tu monarca ya que mi circulo de los hechizos ha reducido su poder…vamos mago del caos.

-alto, observa mejor mi carta bocabajo

-pero si es el circulo de los hechizos…

-asi es, es hora de que pruebes una cucharada de tu propia medicina, como verás no eres el único que tienes esas cartas, en todo el mundo hay varios ejemplares de todas las cartas, algunas mas difíciles de conseguir que otras por la reducida cantidad que existen, pero yo tengo lo necesario para conseguir las que quiera, claro, excepto de las que son únicas, pero también puedo comprárselas a su dueño,…dime Yugi, no te interesa vender tu mago oscuro? Jajajaja

-ay pero que grosero e engreído-

-Joey cálmate….-le decía Tristán.

-¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca y te concentras en el juego?

-si me concentrara mas, te acabaría más rápido…creo que me toca.-tomó su carta-esto ya empieza a fastidiarme, ahora niño del beisbol, elimina con toda tu fuerza al mago del caos y reduce de una vez por todas sus puntos a cero.

-aguarda, yo también tengo cartas bocabajo, revélate remplaza al monstruo, tu nuevo blanco será sangan, no sufriré daño y además me permite tomar un monstruo de i baraja a mi mano. *tomaré a mi ninja armado* como supongo que ya es mi turno robaré otra carta…

-si adelante, disfrútalo mientras dure. Pues al fin y al cabo tus puntos quedan por los suelos, ya que restare 1500 por efecto de mis llamaradas solares

-*solo me quedan 2700 puntos* pongo en el campo al ninja armado en defensa y me permite destruir una carta mágica cuando es llamado al campo, y yo elijo a tu molten para asi reducir un poco la fuerza de tus bestias..

-No!!, quizás hayas reducido un poco su poder pero aun así perderás este duelo…

-Quizás, pero es comienzo…el comienzo de tu fin..

-como digas, ¿terminaste?

-por ahora.

-en ese caso, robo, y coloco una carta bocabajo, es todo,ah lo olvidaba, menos 1500 de tus puntos, solo te quedan 1200, un turno mas y todo habrá terminado…game over.

-grr, veamos, corazón de los naipes, creo que solo colocare una bocabajo, eso es todo…

-shhhhh, oyes eso?, es un tic tac, la hora de tu fin se aproxima…

-si, pero no perderé porque tu hayas peleado, mírate, solo me estas disminuyendo puntos de vida con magias y efectos, no atacas, eres cobarde…

-¡te equivocas! Nadie me llama cobarde, lo vas a pagar…ya no tengo que hacer nada solo robaré mi carta y termino mi tur…

-ja, como lo imaginaba,…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-que eres un cobarde el duelo acaba y no va a ser con un ataque tuyo, quizá tu niño beisbolista o cualquiera de tus monstruos no sea tan fuerte, …

-estas ciego, que acaso no ves su gran poder, nunca habías enfrentado algo como esto…

-no, todos mis oponentes dan la cara y atacan con sus mejores monstruos…pero tu, quizás tengas miedo y no quieras dar el golpe final, hace un momento dijiste que querías que en mi lado del compo no hubiera monstruos, pensé que querías eliminarme atacando directo con todos y cada uno de tus magníficos monstruos..pero veo que todo era alarde, ya acabemos con esto….

-si eso quieres eso tendrás, te arrepentirás de intentar humillarme…vamos niño beisbolista anota un home run con su patético mago del caos, sácalo del campo de juego!!!

-lo único que golpeara es mi fuerza de espejo

-noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! No puede ser, todas mi criaturas se van del juego-alex cayo casi de rodillas al piso y aun sin dar la cara comenzó a hablar- me engañaste y mi ego me dejo caer, te subestimé, eres mejor de lo que pensé, acabaste con mi estrategia principal…-ahora se levantó y miro a Yugi-…pero el juego aun no acaba…

-es verdad, pero tu también eres bueno, juegas tus cartas tan perfectamente medidas y todas parecen ayudarse unas a otras, pensé en un principio que no respetabas tus cartas, pero en realidad noto que las valoras demasiado, eso hace a un buen duelista…

-gracias por el cumplido, pero aun me queda un haz bajo la manga, una estrategia menor que puede salvarme cuando mis fuegos fallan, lo cual había sido nunca, asi que tu la veras por primera vez , pero por el momento solo colocare esta carta bocabajo.

-mi turno-toma una tarjeta-, quitare a mi ninja para traer a mi maga oscura en modo de ataque y esa será mi jugada.

-bueno, sigo yo-toma su carta- activare la magia limite de nivel área b que nos obliga a colocar todos los monstruos que se encuentren en el campo y los que se llamen después en modo d defensa siempre y cuando sean de 4 estrellas o mas, el resto puede colocarse en modo de ataque si quieres, otra crata bocabajo y con eso termino.

Yugi tomo su carta y continuo su duelo.

-veamos, en este momento tengo las dos cartas que necesito para derrotarte-dijo Yugi calmadamente.

-no te creo!!

-pues te lo mostrare, activo renace al monstruo para traer de vuelta al mago oscuro! Y con mi invocación normal remuevo a la maga oscura y al mago oscuro del caos y ahora observa el inmenso poder del hechicero de magia oscura!!

-mientras tenga a mi limitador del área no puedes atacar…así que supongo que ya es mi turno, llamo al rocked jumper…

-pero que es eso?

-esta carta es de nivel 3, por tanto puede atacar

-pero sus puntos son muy bajos

-lo siento, pero su habilidad especial me permite atacar directo a tus puntos de vida siempre y cuando mi oponente tenga al menos un monstruo en defensa, y gracias a mi limitador todos tus monstruos tienen esa posición, ahora rocked jumper, ve por sus puntos de vida!!!

-has quedado con solo 200 puntos Yugi…la victoria será mia, un torno mas y todo habrá acabado…

-así es, y no serás tu quien gane..

-no lo creo, mírame aun me quedan 3900 puntos y en mi siguiente turno equipare a mi rocket para aumentar su ataque y…

-me temo que no habrá siguiente turno, observa, hasta aquí llegó el duelo, hare mi movimiento…

-solo estas alardeando…

-yo creo que no, tornado de polvo actívate

-no!! Esto no puede estar pasando, todo estaba calculado…

-todo es posible ya que cuento con las cartas que necesito…

-pero aun tengo a mi rocked defendiendo mis puntos, y aunque lo ataques su diferencia no me deja fuera de combate…

Pero mi hechicero aun tiene otra habilidad, reduce 500 puntos de ataque a un monstruo por cada hechicero en mi cementerio, y yo tengo dos en este momento y tu monstruo es un monstruo inútil, además la carta que saque en este turno es kuriboh y aunque quizá parezca inofensivo pero cuando le ponga el cuerno del unicornio gana 700 puntos y como tu jumper esta en ataque la diferencia es restada de tus puntos de vida…

-aun me quedan 2900

-déjame terminar, quien dijo algo de acabar mi turno, he cambiado a mi hechicero a modo de ataque por si no lo notaste…

-no…eso no…

-ataca hechicero y acaba con sus puntos de vida!!!!!!

-no puede ser, yo perdí, pero como…

-juegas bien Alex…pero por las razones equivocadas…

-si!!! Yugi lo hizo-anuncio Joey.

Finalmente como era de esperarse ganó Yugi.

-bien ahora dejaras a mis amigos en paz. Cada uno de ellos puede decidir solo, no necesitan que tú los presiones para que hagan lo que tú quieras, eso no es justo.

-la vida no es justa mi buen Yugi. Pero acepto que me has ganado, algún día te derrotare. Hasta entonces gracias por la pelea. Bien Mai, pues no tendrás la dicha de viajar conmigo, y tampoco tendré tu auto, ¡rayos!, pero no importa, si prefieres quedarte con ese chico rubio, allá tu…quizá tengan razón y encuentre a alguien mejor para mi…-explicaba Alex mientras Mai se enojaba porque seguían insinuando que había mejores que ella-…y Joey….a ver si la sabes aprovechar…

Ambos quedaron sonrojados pero no dijeron nada.

-bien chicos, hasta luego, fue divertido pelear con ustedes, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez.

-ay, yo le hubiera podido patear el trasero

-Joey, por favor, Cierra la boca-sugirió Mai.

-¡¿qué?! Pero si digo la verdad…-y esos dos seguían discutiendo.

----------------

_Aquí acaba este __capítulo especial, espero que les haya gustado…ya saben, un poco de acción para no perder la escancia de yugioh!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Agradezco su comentarios, ya faltan menos episodios , de verdad espero que les este gustado la historia, __sé que es un poco larga pero ya no falta mucho._

**#15:**** UN LARGO CAMINO **

Finalmente Joey había ahorrado bastante, había separado el dinero con el que pensaba regalarle algo muy especial a Mai, aunque por el momento seguía sin saber qué, pero en cuanto se presentara el regalo adecuado lo compraría sin dudar. Sin embargo le había sobrado dinero, podría pagar el enganche y unas cuantas mensualidades para conseguirse una moto, definitivamente necesita un transporte y que mejor que una bella moto deportiva. Joey salió temprano de su casa con su hermanita y se fueron a ver motos, quizá a Serenity no le gustaban mucho las motos pero al ver la emoción de su hermano no pudo resistirse a su suplica de acompañarlo.

Observaban por las vidrieras y entraban a preguntar, ya habían recorrido varias tiendas y tenía muchos presupuestos en su carpeta, pero ninguno le convencía aun. Hasta que se topó con una que le fascinó a primera vista y sin duda le ofrecieron el mejor trato y presupuesto que los demás. Que suerte tiene este chico.

-¿te gusta Serenity?-preguntó Joey

-claro, está muy genial. Pero Joey… ¿para esto has estado trabajando?

Joey guardó silencio mientras sonreía y pensaba que responder.

-ahh…si, así es hermanita.

-por fin!, creí que nunca nos dirías porque estabas trabajando.

-es que me gusta hacerme el misterioso. ya sabes…yo…

-…señor wheeler, -interrumpió el vendedor- veo que aun no es mayor de edad, aunque solo le faltan unos meses y usted está solicitando pagos a crédito…

-mi hermano no depende de mis padres, debido a su situación él ya se ha emancipado de ellos…

-así es, yo me cuido solo, estudio pero tengo el permiso para trabajar.

-entonces que es usted muy responsable, si es así, entonces solo traiga sus documentos y aquí lo arreglamos.

-prefecto, regresaré en la tarde.

Ambos salieron de la tienda una vez llegados a su casa, Joey buscó sus papeles, se duchó y regresó a la tienda y ahí le atendieron rápidamente y para esa misma tarde ya tenía su moto, se dirigió a donde sus amigos se reunían de vez en cuando para distraerse un rato, y como eran vacaciones disponían de bastante tiempo libre, Así que supuso que estarían en ese parque cerca de la nevería y no falló, efectivamente estaban ahí incluso su hermana, Mai y Duke.

-vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí…-se acercó Tristán a ver la moto nueva de su amigo- viejo esta de lujo.

-así que era eso lo que querías comprar? Y para eso tanto misterio?-reclamó Tea. Al ver la moto todos dedujeron que ese era el motivo.

-que bien que por fin te compraste un vehículo- dijo Duke

-sí y eso a merita que me des un paseo-dijo en tono de broma Mai.

-cuando gustes, de hecho ahorita iba a correr el kilometraje y pensaba ir hasta un pequeño poblado por la carretera. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Mai lo pensó un poco y luego aceptó su propuesta. Era de esperarse que también ella sintiera gusto por las motos.

-seguro, nunca es tarde para pasear.

Y se subió en la moto. Joey no pudo evitar quedar colorado cuando esta lo abrazo después de ponerse el casco. Se despidieron y arrancaron. Comenzaron a avanzar por la carretera, estaba oscureciendo cuando de pronto la moto empezó a fallar

-¿Qué ocurre Joey?-preguntó Mai un tanto preocupada.

-no sé, se supone que es nueva.

Finalmente la motocicleta se detuvo y ambos bajaron de ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?

-Joey…de casualidad ¿recordaste ponerle gasolina?- la expresión de Joey confirmó su sospecha de que lo había olvidado.

-ay…yo…creo que….lo olvide.

-¡¡Joey wheeler!!!...¿y que se supone que haremos ahora? Estamos bastante lejos como para volver caminando.

Ambos vieron las luces de un poblado cercano.

-hey, mira, parece que ahí hay un poblado, podemos ir hasta ahí y pedir ayuda, gasolina, un teléfono..no sé, algo que nos facilite volver.-dijo Joey pensando en cómo solucionar su problema. Caminaron y por fin llegaron al pueblo ya bastante tarde. En cuanto llegaron preguntaron a la primera persona con la que se toparon.

-disculpe..- preguntó Joey, pero al pobre lo ignoraban.

-permíteme a mi- dijo Mai y abordo a otro muchacho que pasaba-…disculpe…-el chico volteo y se sorprendió al ver a la mujer.

-sí, que desea bella dama-dijo caballerosamente el muchacho, Joey se quiso enojar pero tenía que aguantarse el coqueteo de Mai si querían información rápida.

-es que mi amigo se quedó sin gasolina y necesitamos saber dónde encontrar una gasolinera para poder volver.

-me va a disculpar señorita, pero a esta hora ya no hay gasolineras abiertas aquí.

-no me diga eso, entonces de casualidad ¿Dónde hay teléfonos públicos?

-ah, de esos en el parque central puede encontrarlos, siga todo derecho y ahí vera el parque.

-gracias cariño.-se despidió Mai y el muchacho se fue un poco sonrojado.-…bien, ya oíste Joey, sigamos…..¿porque cada vez que estoy contigo acabamos en problemas?

-ya deja de quejarte, fuiste tú la que quiso venir conmigo. Pero ya…lo importante es avisar a alguien para que venga por nosotros.

Cuando llegaron a los teléfonos llamaron a Tristán.

-bueno, Tristán, soy Joey…

-amigo que horas de llamar son estas…

- Tristán no son más de las diez de la noche…pero no te hablaría si no fuera importante…viejo tenemos un problema…olvidé llenar el tanque de la gasolina y nos hemos quedado atrapados en un pueblo como a una hora de ahí.

-que bien, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos?…

-no lo se, pide ayuda a alguien que tenga alguna camioneta y que nos pueda venir a buscar lo más pronto posible…

-Joey…me parece que habrá problema para eso…son ya las diez y de aquí a que consigamos a alguien para irlos a buscar más la hora que nos tomara llegar hasta ahí…y luego regresar….¿ no podrías esperar hasta mañana?...

-olvídalo para mañana ya habrá gasolineras abiertas y habrá luz para viajar adecuadamente, si no fuera urgente no te habría hablado…¿Qué se supone que hagamos mientras tanto? ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?...

-no lo sé, ingéniatelas, debe haber algún hotel por ahí ..

-estás loco!!!-luego bajó su volumen-…¿pasar la noche con ella?..

-pues paga dos cuartos

-¡¿dos cuartos?!..estás loco?no traigo tanto dinero.

-bueno entonces tendrás que pasar la noche con ella…aprovecha amigo.

-¡¡¡Tristán!!!

-bueno ya…arréglatelas es solo una noche…duerme en el sillón y problema resuelto…

-¡¡gracias por tu ayuda Tristán!!...

-suerte amigo- y ambos colgaron

-y bien ¿Qué te dijo?

-que no pueden que hasta mañana vendrían por nosotros…

-para eso nosotros ya podremos salir de aquí sin su ayuda

-eso le dije

-¿entonces?

-creo que lo mejor será buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-que bien- dijo Mai sarcásticamente

Buscaron un hotel que si era accesible al efectivo que tenían así que pidieron dos cuartos pero para su mala o buena suerte solo quedaba uno disponible ya que era la única posada del lugar. Así que mejor lo tomaron y subieron. Ambos se instalaron.

-voy a pedir servicio a la habitación para que cenemos-ofreció Joey.

-está bien. Gracias Joey- dijo Mai mientras preparaba la cama.-…por cierto Joey…-éste la miró- tu dormirás en el sofá…

-si ya me temía eso.- Joey hizo la llamada y la comida no tardo en llegar, ambos cenaron y se prepararon para dormir…

-esta cama es muy incomoda

-de que te quejas, no eres tú la que tiene que dormir en el sofá…

-en eso tienes razón….buenas noches Joey

-buenas noches Mai- Joey no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido como ella y no pudo evitar observarla mientras dormía, se veía tan tierna, tan linda, tan…que tanto estaba pensando, mejor despejó su mente hasta que por fin le ganó el sueño.

Llegó el día y Mai despertó pero no vio a Joey, ella salió y lo encontró volviendo de paseo por el pueblo.

-dónde estabas?

-Salí a dar una vuelta, no quise despertarte.

La verdad es que se levantó muy temprano y ya había llevado la moto a la gasolinera y había dado unas vueltas en donde se topo con un hermoso bosque al que por cuestión de tiempo no pudo entrar pero que observó desde una alta colina y al que pensó llevar a Mai un día de estos para que lo vea. Joey la invitó a desayunar antes de irse.

-no fue tan malo después de todo- dijo Mai- tengo que admitir que fue divertido

-eso es cierto…crees que Tristán haya avisado a los demás para que no se preocupen?

-seguro que sí.

Ambos subieron a la moto y fijaron su rumbo.

- por cierto ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? me has dicho que diste un paseo, pero no me has dicho a donde.

-ah, ya te lo enseñare algún día…tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos…

-¿lo prometes?...

-lo prometo.

Y la moto siguió su camino de regreso a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo…mil gracias por leer y un millón de gracias a quien lee y deja comentarios n.n disculpen si subo los caps en un lapso de tiempo muy variable, es que todo me tiene mega ocupada…pero ahí voy…

**#16: EL BESO TAN ESPERADO**

Todos han decidido hacer una excursión a un bosque con una pequeña ciudad abandonada. Todos se prepararon y salieron temprano sin embargo llegaron un poco retrasados pues se perdieron tratando de encontrar el lugar donde el guía que contrataron les dijo que los esperaría, sin embargo corrieron con suerte ya que éste aun seguía esperándolos pues supuso que eso pasaría.

-gracias al cielo! Creí nunca llegarían-exclamó el guía.

-lo sentimos-se disculpó Yugi- es que nos perdimos en el camino.

-ya lo ven, les dije que me contrataran el servicio completo para que yo los fuera a buscar hasta la ciudad tan solo por unos honorarios mas.

Todos rieron nerviosos pues no les había salido precisamente barato.

-..Bueno comencemos …los llevaré a la ciudad abandonada que aun conserva su belleza y esta rodeada por un hermoso bosque….solo tengan cuidado con los insectos…

-¿¡insectos?!-se sorprendió Tea-¡que horror!

-no te preocupes no muerden a los de su propia especie-bromeo Tristán pero Tea le dio un buen zape.

-bueno…mejor continuemos o se nos va a hacer tarde.-dijo Mai.

Todos comenzaron a andar hasta que llegaron a esa ciudad. Era realmente era hermosa un pequeño rio salía de ella y desembocaba en algún tipo de playa en donde había un faro, habían también pequeñas casas con un estilo algo diferente al conocido por ellos, campos como para cosechas y verdes colinas, el paisaje era realmente hermoso.

-wow, esto es simplemente maravilloso-dijo Duke

-me pregunto como habría sido vivir aquí- dijo Yugi

-hey, vengan a ver-gritó Joey que ya iba bajando la colina desde donde se apreciaba todo. Todos lo siguieron y se metieron en aquella aldea. Todo se veía abandonado.

-vaya…¿porque la gente habrá abandonado esto?-preguntó Tea mientras observaba.

-nadie sabe…de hecho muy pocas personas saben de esto-dijo el guía.-pero bueno…vamos a desempacar aquí en este campo al aire libre para comer y cada quien puede ir a pasear por ahí para explorar pero sin alejarse por favor. No me hago responsable por objetos olvidados… personas extraviadas…

Y así lo hicieron todos bajaron sus mochilas y sirvieron la comida, era un día de campo excelente.

-oiga…y si encontramos la manera de bajar el risco de forma segura hasta la costa podemos nadar un rato.-preguntó Joey.

-claro, de hecho debe haber un caminito marcado por ahí, aun queda gente que viene a explorar por aquí.

-Joey debo admitir que para las vacaciones tienes buenas ideas-dijo Tea

-aunque sea que sirva para eso-dijo Tristán

-Tristán porque no puedes cerrar la boca-respondió el chico rubio.

-ay pero mira quien habla-replicó Tristán.

-chicos tranquilos, no ven que le dan una mala impresión a Serenity-dijo Mai. Serenity solo se reía y el pobre de Tristán quedo todo colorado.

-bien, pues después de comer iré en busca de la playa-dijo Joey

-si como quieran, cuando la encuentren me avisan-dijo Duke- yo dormiré un rato.-lo decía mientras se recostaba sobre una tela sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, todo ahí parecía tan fresco que de verdad daban ganas de tan solo disfrutar.

Joey y Tristán se levantaron para ir a buscarlo pero dejaron sus cosas junto a Duke y el guía.

-¿A dónde creen que van par de tontos?...-pregunto Mai

-ya les dijimos que vamos a buscar…-decía Joey pero Mai lo interrumpió:

-no, ¿a donde creen que van… sin nosotros?, ¿no pensaran dejarnos aquí mientras ustedes se llevan toda la acción?

-Mai tiene razón,-dijo Yugi-nosotros también queremos ir-¿verdad Tea?

-así es

-y no se olviden de mi-dijo Serenity

-quien se olvidaría de ti-dijo Tristán mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la mano- es mas, tu vendrás conmigo para que no te pierdas, así yo te protegeré- decía Tristán tratando de impresionar a la chica pero esta le interrumpió.

-Tristán…

-si?

-ellos ya se fueron- Tristán se sorprendió...-¡que desconsiderados!- así que caminaron hasta alcanzarlos.

Todos entraron juntos al bosque. Por supuesto que aunque estaban todos juntos cada uno quería aprovechar la oportunidad excepto Mai y Joey que desde el incidente de tener que dormir en un mismo cuarto se sentían un poco extraños e intentaban evitar cualquier clase de conducta que pudiera dar lugar a malos entendidos.

-bien, yo creo que es por aquí- decía Joey sin mirar a sus compañeros atrás de él, que de hecho ya no se encontraban ahí, Mai que lo seguía tampoco había visto que todos ya se habían separado, para ser más precisos nadie había notado que ya no estaban juntos. Por fin wheeler volteo a ver y se llevó la sorpresa de no ver más que a Mai.

-ay no puede ser!

-que te pasa Joseph, parece que has visto a un fantasma.

-¿Dónde están todos los demás?

-¿Qué?¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Mai quien apenas volteaba a ver.- es cierto, ¿se habrán perdido? ¿o nos hemos perdido nosotros?...aunque creo que eso es lo más seguro..

-oye! Que quieres decir con eso!-reclamó Joey.

-nada, mejor sigamos nuestro camino…si ellos no están perdidos llagaran a la playa y nos encontraremos ahí…si es que nosotros también llegamos…así que…-de pronto se percató de que Joey tampoco estaba cerca y por tanto no le estaba prestando atención.

-wheeler!-lo vio husmeando entre unos matorrales-no me estas escuchando…¿acaso oíste algo de lo que te dije?...

-ven, mira esto.

Ella se acercó

-¿Qué es?

-una especie de faro o algo así…ven, vayamos a echar un vistazo.

Ambos se acercaron al faro, lucia ya viejo pero no tanto como para que se derrumbase si subía gente, así que los dos entraron y apenas hubieron avanzado al interior, la puerta se cerró.

-Joey, esto da miedo…mejor vámonos

-hey que paso con la valiente Mai…vamos solo serán unos minutos…además aun es de día….luego iremos a la playa….

-bien pero que solo sea un vistazo

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la cima, la vista era increíble, todo ahí estaba empolvado y cubierto de telarañas pero aun así era genial

-es hermoso

-te lo dije-dijo Joey- bien, ya podemos irnos

Después de haber observado todo lo que había alrededor bajaron de nuevo pero, sorpresa, la puerta ya no se abría, Joey ponía toda su fuerza para tratar de abrir pero nada…

-¿Qué hiciste wheeler?

-yo no hice nada, es esta cosa la que no se quiere abrir….-seguía intentando.

-a ver, déjamelo a mí-Mai también intentó pero todo fue en vano.

Joey intentó de nuevo pero esta vez solo consiguió arrancar la perilla de la puerta

-oohhh! Perfecto wheeler…ves lo que hiciste

-bueno al menos traté de hacer algo al respecto…además ya estaba muy viejo.

-si pero ahora tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que nos encuentren…

-pero primero tendrán que darse cuenta que no estamos y después buscarán…así que podemos sentarnos a esperar por un largo rato-explicó Joey

-ves que cada vez que me quedo contigo terminamos en problemas..

-oye no me eches a mí la culpa…

-y entonces de quien es…

Y así siguieron discutiendo un largo rato. Finalmente los demás llegaron a la playa pero Joey y Mai aun no aparecían.

-¿será que se perdieron?-preguntó Tea un poco preocupada.

-seguro, pero es Joey, buscara la manera de salirse de esa-dijo Yugi

-podría ser eso o también podría ser que quieren un rato a solas- dijo Tristán.

Y así esperaron un rato pero ya se preocuparon al ver que no llegaban, tuvieron que regresar al campamento y con la ayuda de todos se fueron a buscarlos, todos gritaban el nombre de los dos desaparecidos pero nadie respondía y a ninguno de ellos se les había ocurrido registrar aquel faro.

Mientras tanto Joey y Mai ya habían vuelto a subir y permanecían sentados ahí y por ratos acechaban desde los alto. a pesar de que desde ahí se podía ver todo el panorama, los arboles les impedirían a los otros ver a cualquier persona, pero además lo que ninguno había tomado en cuenta al subir fue que desde ahí no escucharían los gritos de sus amigos. De repente discutían cosas sin sentido y nada grave, al rato ya estaban riéndose y por momentos se quedaban en silencio….

-…sabes?...-comenzó a decir Mai, Joey volteo a verla, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y Mai tendía a reclinar un poco su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Joey-…creo que al fin y al cabo no todo lo que haces acaba en problemas y aunque a veces es así siempre están tus amigos que nos rescatan…

-Mai, también son tus amigos…

-eso lo sé…y me alegro de tener amigos como tu…

Ambos se quedaron callados y luego se levantaron para mirar de nuevo y se quedaron apoyados en una especie de balcón.

-genial, lo que nos faltaba…ya está oscureciendo..-refunfuñó Joey

-…pero velo del lado bueno…es un bello atardecer…

-es verdad…

Ambos se quedaron mirando como el sol se ocultaba y Mai de nuevo se apoyo en Joey, éste la miro y luego ella también volteo a verlo en cuanto sintió su mirada…y de repente..Sin más…se acercaron…fue una sensación tan extraña…una que quizá ninguno había sentido antes…pero se dejaron llevar por ella…y finalmente ocurrió, ambos se besaron…no lo pensaron…solo lo sintieron, él la abrazó y ninguno quería que terminara...tanto como porque era lo más fabuloso que habían sentido, como por no tener que afrontar la plática de después.

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos extraños que los obligó a separarse, parecían pasos y ambos se asustaron un poco, no dijeron nada, Joey se puso ligeramente delante de ella como para defenderla y ella lo semiabrazaba un poco asustada…pero no eran más que los muchachos que ya los habían encontrado..al ver que sujetaba a Joey, Mai rápidamente lo soltó.

-vaya, un poco mas y nos moríamos de hambre…

-si, pero ya los encontramos-dijo Serenity…-agradece eso.

Todos siguieron normalmente el camino de regreso, aunque ahora, Mai se quedaba atrás para evitar a Joey, pero este de repente la miraba de reojo.

-chicos están bien?-preguntó Tea

-ah si, si, no hay problema…¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Joey en tono alegre- pero vamos, volvamos a casa que me muero de hambre..

-Joey, estuviste perdido y solo piensas en comida?-reclamó Tristán

-no, créeme que no solo pienso en eso-dijo finalmente Joey pero nadie alcanzó a ver que en ese momento miró a Mai. – además no estaba perdido, yo si sabia donde estaba.

Luego Serenity se quedó con Mai hasta atrás.

-que aventura la de hoy-dijo Serenity-no te parece Mai?

-tú lo has dicho

-te noto extraña-afirmó Serenity-¿te sientes bien?

-creo que mejor que nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**#17:**** PERDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE **

Joey había permanecido distraído desde el incidente en el faro el fin de semana anterior, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo pero lo malo es que ahora se sentía demasiado avergonzado y le era casi imposible ver a Mai a los ojos e incluso dirigirle la palabra, probablemente de saber que acabaría así, sin nunca poder volver a estar con ella, quizá no lo habría hecho, pero ya lo hizo y ahora tenía que solucionar las cosas si no quería perderla de nuevo, ¿pero cómo?, lo había estado pensando todo el día, que decirle, como decirlo, donde decirlo; un sinfín de cosas, pero nada le parecía adecuado…tal vez ella ya lo habría olvidado, claro que solo si para ella eso no significo nada, de lo contrario también lo estaría pensando y para el chico ninguna de las opciones era buena, no quería que no hubiera significado nada, pero en cierto modo también quería que lo hubiera olvidado. Sin embargo aun así, contrariado por no saber que piensa ella, fue a buscarla.

Tocó a la puerta y ella abrió casi enseguida.

-Joey!...-dijo bastante sorprendida, quizá no esperaba que tan pronto se asomara por ahí.-…yo…

-no digas nada…yo solo vine a disculparme…porque…no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros…bueno…si..pero…no..es decir….no para empeorar…yo…lo que quiero decir es…

-Joey…-ella lo interrumpió-…está bien, si quieres que lo dejemos atrás, ahí lo dejamos, quizá fue solo el momento…

-si, tal vez tengas razón…

De pronto hubo un silencio incomodo.

-oye, yo quisiera enseñarte un lugar genial que encontré cerca del lugar donde nos quedamos sin gasolina…no es ningún faro ni nada por el estilo…-señaló rápidamente.

-así que ahí estabas esa mañana…bueno no creo que sea una mala idea, mejor dicho, espero que no sea una mala idea.

-que más nos podría pasar?. Ya nos ha pasado de todo ¿no crees?

Mai solo rio.

-bien cuando piensas que vayamos.

-¿mañana en la mañana te parece bien? es que trabajo todavía.

-está bien. Oye, pero porque sigues trabajando, creí que como ya tenias tu moto…

-no, pero...-tartamudeo un poco, pero pensó rápido-… es que no la saque de contado, así que aun tengo que terminar de pagarla. Por cierto Paso por ti a las 11.-dijo para terminar antes de que siguiera con las preguntas.

-bien te veo mañana- dijo Joey mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se despedía con una seña de mano.

Finalmente lo hizo, le habló y al parecer solucionaron el problema, aunque pensándolo bien nunca fue un problema. En fin, solo fue a su cuarto y preparó sus cosas.

Amaneció y Joey se levantó, desayunó y se fue al hotel de Mai. Tocó y ella le abrió pero lo dejó solo para ir a terminar de empacar algunas cosillas.

-espérame un momento…voy enseguida- gritó desde su dormitorio.

-está bien-respondió Joey.

Esperó unos minutos y Mai apareció.

-en tu moto o en mi auto…?

-Mai, vamos a un bosque, no puedes meter vehículos ahí…y si los dejas estacionados quizás no lo vuelvas a ver…

-¿Qué?!!...bueno, creo que tienes razón….contrataste aunque sea un guía…o algo por el estilo?...

-Mai!, ya he ido antes no creo perderme…

-Joey, llegaste por casualidad ahí…

-sí pero yo…

-pero nada, tú dices muchas cosas y luego…siempre acabamos peor…

-que mala.

-pero está bien, vamos, confiaré en ti…

-así se habla- vamos o se hará tarde.

El autobús salió al medio día y como a la una y media ambos ya estaban en aquel pueblo conocido por aquella ocasión (recuerdan el cap.15 de este fic).

-bien wheeler, tu dirás…

-ven, vamos…es por aquí- dijo Joey mientras avanzaba…

Ambos como excursionistas empezaron a avanzar y después de un rato, a adentrarse en el bosque, sin embargo ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no llegaban a la cascada que Joey había visto.

-Joey…-dijo Mai y él se detuvo con cara de suspenso pues sabía lo que le iba a decir.-…estamos perdidos ¿verdad?

-no no, para nada, yo…es solo que…debería estar por aquí…a donde se habrá ido?...

-ay no puede ser…-suspirando y llevándose una mano a la frente.

-dame cinco minutos mas y si no la encontramos regresamos.-propuso Joey.

-está bien, pero que sea rápido, ya pronto va a oscurecer.- y ambos siguieron caminando.

La noche ya los había atrapado y ya no buscaban que hacer.

-Joey, será mejor que descansemos, creo que ya es peligroso seguir avanzando.

-sí, creo que si.

-trajiste algún teléfono?-preguntó Mai con aun un poco de esperanza.

-no-dijo tímidamente Joey.

-genial, entonces tendremos que acampar aquí, vamos, prende una fogata y para dormir nos turnaremos, creo que será lo mejor, mañana en la mañana ya veremos cómo salir de aquí.-dijo resignada y sin desesperarse, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a toda esta clase de aventuras, al menos debía admitir que ya no se aburría.

Joey hizo lo que Mai le ordenó y buscó la leña, comieron lo que Mai había llevado y primero durmió Joey.

A Mai se le hizo tierno verlo, Joey era como un niño…luego lo despertó para cambiar de lugar. Ahora Mai se recostó pero a diferencia de Joey, ella no podía acomodarse así que acabó usando a Joey como almohada.

-Mai, mi pierna no es almohada.

-no te quejes y déjame dormir.

-sí y si tienes frio también sirvo como sabana-dijo en tono sarcástico. Pero luego recapacitó que eso implicaría tener que abrazarla e intento reponerlo-…no, no quise decir..

Mai solo lo veía extrañada.

-ya, solo déjame dormir.- fue lo último que dijo pues aunque no podía conciliar el sueño fingía estar durmiendo hasta que realmente se durmió. Finalmente amaneció y siguieron su camino y sin querer llegaron a la cascada pretendida. Era realmente hermosa, la contemplaron un rato, se bañaron en ella y de ahí, Joey ya sabía cómo regresar. Después de perderse ahí, lo normal era que se hubiera aprendido el camino de regreso. Al llegar a casa de Joey todos los esperaban ahí.

-hermano-gritó Serenity mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

-ayy!! ¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí?!

-vaya susto que nos hiciste pasar-gritó Tristán.

-eres un tonto-dijo Tea-estábamos preocupados por ti.

-oigan tranquilos ya estamos aquí.

-¿estamos?-preguntó Duke extrañado.

-¿estabas con…-no terminó de decir Tristán

-je je…si es que voy a llevar a Mai a su casa…chicos están exagerando las cosas, solo nos perdimos, pero estamos bien…ya no tienen que preocuparse...-decía Joey tratando de excusarse y de salir pues Mai lo estaba esperando afuera.

-saben que…Joey tiene razón, ya están aquí eso merece festejarse, vamos-decía Duke- acompañemos a Mai a su hotel y festejemos en el bar de ahí, yo invito…

-pues que esperamos, vamos-dijo Tristán. Y todos salieron.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

_PIDO ME DISCULPEN POR ATRASARME MUXO..TANTO EN MI FIC COMO EN LOS COMENTARIOS A LOS DEMAS FICS QUE ESTABA LEYENDO..PERO DE VERDAD ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA CON TODO. PERO YA VOLVI Y CONTINUARE CON MI HISTORIA Y LEYENDO LAS DEMAS…._

_Les aseguro que este __capítulo le dará, un giro terminal a la historia, quizá las actitudes de los personajes ya no estén del todo apegadas a los originales, pero es momento de que esta historia vaya tomando el rumbo que queremos…_

**#18:**** UN PAR DE COPAS**

Todos acabaron acompañando a Mai a su hotel y se dirigieron al bar, ella subió sus cosas tomo una ducha y luego bajó para pasar un rato con ellos. La verdad es que solo fue pretexto para salir a pasear y aunque ninguno tomaba creyeron que con tomar piñas coladas, medias de sedas, plantels y otros preparados de fruta no les pasaría nada, no lo sentían al momento pero la verdad es que ya les estaba haciendo efecto más nadie notaba diferente la actitud de los demás porque ni ellos mismos notaban la suya. El mesero no decía nada porque había una persona mayor entre ellos y consideró que ella lo autorizaba, observando el mesero que ella casi no había tomado nada. Tal vez Mai si se sentía responsable de ellos.

La música era buena.

-Mai quieres bailar- Joey le extendió la mano haciendo deshinibidamente la invitación. Mai lo miró sorprendida pero aceptó. Yugi hizo lo mismo con Tea. Y Duke con Serenity ya que Tristán se atontó esta vez en este juego de ver quién gana.

Desde el bar unos tipos observaban los movimientos de Mai, y era obvio algo tramaban porque cuando el hombre del bar preparó la bebida que Mai había encargado apenas hace un momento, ellos aprovecharon para echarle algo al vaso.

-me acompañas, voy a buscar mi refresco, ya tengo sed, ¿tu no?

-si, vamos te acompaño. -respondió Joey y ambos se acercaron a la barra. Pidió una bebida mientras Mai tomaba la suya.

-disculpe...-se dirigió Mai al hombre de la barra- le he dicho que sin alcohol

-no le he puesto nada señorita

-ah, lo siento es que…-en eso la interrumpieron los tipos que la habían estado siguiendo.

-si gusta le invito a otra…

-¿perdón?-lo interrumpió Mai

-vamos, puede aceptar mi invitación, claro que aunque una chica tan bonita como usted debe recibir a diario muchas invitaciones mejores, pero…

-lo siento yo…

-¿está sola?...

En eso Joey volteo a verla al escuchar eso y se enojó

-claro que no- interrumpió Joey-..Que no ve que está conmigo!!!- dijo Joey exasperado, las bebidas ya le estaban haciendo efecto, Mai lo miró sorprendida.

-¿vienes con el?, discúlpeme pero…

-pero ¿Qué?-seguía discutiendo el muchacho.

-Joey, tranquilízate-le decía Mai mientras le sujetaba el brazo-vamos, no vale la pena.- ella se tomó todo lo que quedaba en su vaso y se llevó a Joey a la pista de nuevo.

-maldición! Esta con ese perdedor. Vamos no vale la pena- y los tipos se fueron del lugar.

De pronto en la pista Mai sintió una especie de mareo

-estas bien?-le preguntó Joey mientras la sostenía.

-sí, no es nada, a lo mejor si me confundí de bebida-dijo Mai, pero después de un rato empezó a actuar extraño, estaba más alocada, a Joey se le hacía muy extraño, pero el también ya andaba medio alterado, el problema era que sin Mai que los vigilara los chicos se estaban pasando de bebidas, en especial Joey, pues los otros después de un rato se fueron, ninguno de ellos estaba lo que se dice borracho, pero les había afectado pues ninguno acostumbraba tomar. Después de un rato Mai y Joey notaron que los otros ya se habían ido.

-¿donde están todos?- cuestionó Joey.

-rayos, seguramente nos dejaron la cuenta-dijo Mai.

Y efectivamente así fue, los dos se acercaron a la mesa y ahí estaba la cuenta.

-ay! No puede ser!-dijo Joey

-será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos

-si-Joey sacó su billetera y dejó el dinero en su lugar.-vamos te acompaño…

-oh por favor, no vaya a estar muy lejos mi cuarto-dijo Mai

-no lo sé, que tal si los tipos del bar te están siguiendo

Mai se quedó admirada.

-es verdad, no lo había pensado.

Los dos pasaron por la sala principal hasta el elevador, subieron en silencio, atravesaron el pasillo hasta que por fin llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Mai.

-bueno, hasta aquí llego…-dijo Joey- yo…que…solo… gracias…

Hubo un silencio y de pronto Mai se le lanzó a besar a Joey, definitivamente le había afectado lo que sea que pusieron bebida, porque aun siendo cierto que Mai era menos introvertida que Joey, no era para tanto, es decir, con trabajo habían dejado atrás lo ocurrido en el faro aquel día, esto definitivamente no lo estaba pensando, solo lo hizo. El problema fue que Joey lo correspondía y como era de esperarse tampoco hacía nada por detener lo que pasaba. La cuestión es que ya se estaban pasando, porque poco a poco fueron adentrándose en la recamara sin soltarse hasta que finalmente dieron con la cama de Mai. Quizá ese no era el momento ideal para que las cosas ocurrieran, de hecho, lo más seguro era que ninguno estaba lo suficientemente consciente para aceptar la decisión que en apenas unos minutos iban a tomar, así que tal vez luego se arrepentirían, aunque muchos ya lo veían venir, e incluso quizá ellos también, pero definitivamente ninguno en ese momento. En fin solo pasó lo que tenía que pasar y ya nada había para remediarlo.

Por fin llego el día y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana pegando directamente en la cara de Joey haciendo que el chico despierte. Joey abrió los ojos.

-¿dónde estoy?...-ay, que dolor de cabeza!- aun no había visto quien estaba a su lado, se incorporó aun sujetando su cabeza, de pronto se sorprendió al ver que estaba desnudo, miró abajo y vio su ropa en el piso, el pobre chico ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, su corazón latía más rápido y empeoró cuando vio las ropas moradas en el piso con lo que reaccionó y finalmente reconoció el lugar, trago saliva y poco a poco volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama. Algo se movió o mejor dicho: alguien. Joey suplicaba porque quien estaba pensando no estuviera ahí. El tocó su hombro suavemente para despertar a quien estaba a su lado, finalmente Mai se levantó y toda adormilada vio a Joey en su cama, se sorprendió bastante, pero sorpresa más grande se llevo cuando vio que estaba también desnuda, reaccionó jalando las sabanas para cubrirse y tirando al chico de la cama quien aun sin ropa se oculto detrás de la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?!!!!!!!!-preguntó Mai desesperada.

-no lo sé, eso quisiera saber yo también- dijo Joey mientras jalaba su ropa hacia él sin levantarse del piso para que Mai no lo viera. Logró ponerse los pantalones y se puso de pie para terminar de abrochárselos-…Pero …me…bueno es…es que quizá…es algo evidente….-pero luego expresó rápidamente- aunque no recuerdo nada!!, quizá no paso nada.-como si con esa frase pudiera remediar las cosas

Mai se llevó las manos a la cara como un signo de confusión y angustia

-yo…lo siento…-fue lo que dijo Joey, ya se había puesto su playera y sus tenis y llevaba su chamarra en la mano

-no, en todo caso, fue culpa de los dos-aun no lo miraba a ver ni se había levantado de la cama.-creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Joey ya no respondió y solo salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedo ahí parado un rato todo pensativo y luego se marchó. Mientras tanto Mai permaneció en su cama sentada tapada con sus sabanas por un rato. No sabía cómo se sentía o lo que sentía, todo era tan confuso, tan perturbador. Y si les fue algo complicado superar un beso, como será superar esto….

* * *

_Espero no se enojen por ser no tan __explícita con lo sucedido, pero no me gusta hacerlo tan erótico, si me gusta que ocurra algo entre los personajes, pero hasta ahí….entiéndame._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, ya vamos llegando a la recta final, si le ha gustado el fic, estén pendientes…__recuerden que sus comentarios, quejas, felicitaciones y sugerencias siempre serán bien recibidos para ayudarme a mejorar…gracias!!!_

**#19: ADIOS SERENITY**

El final de las vacaciones ya estaba cerca y nadie quería que acabaran tan pronto ya que todos se la habían pasado muy bien y otra de las razones más importantes es que Serenity tendría que marcharse de nuevo con su mamá, a Joey le hubiera gustado que se quedara con él pero no lo creía lo más conveniente, al menos no por el momento, así que aceptó lo inevitable.

-bueno hermanita, fue un verdadero placer tenerte conmigo todos estos días, de verdad que me divertí mucho y espero que tu también- decía Joey mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, aun si voltear a verla, afuera hacia una noche esplendida y ella se encontraba haciendo su maleta.

-hermano…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Serenity con tristeza en la voz.

Joey volteo.

-no quisiera que te vayas, pero por el momento es lo mejor, pero todas tus vacaciones puedes venir, todos te esperaremos…

-Joey-dijo mientras se le acercaba para abrazarlo, no pudo evitar dejar que unas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.-yo tampoco me quiero ir, y hare todo lo posible por regresar…

Joey continuo abrazándola y luego la apartó ligeramente para decirle algo.

-sabes que todos aquí te queremos mucho y nos vas a hacer mucha falta, pero aunque estemos lejos, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad?-Joey la miraba y ella asintió con la cabeza.- ahora, a dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo.

Todos ya sabían que Serenity se marchaba mañana en la mañana y sin saber cada quien pensó en hacerle un regalo, en especial Tristán quería darle algo especial, pero ya había llegado la noche y no sabía qué. Mientras tanto en su cuarto Mai pensaba en cómo ir a despedirse de Serenity sin encontrarse a Joey, aunque eso sería imposible, quizá si hallara una manera de hacerlo. Las cosas no había salido nada bien el día del incidente y se sentía muy avergonzada de ello.

Llegó el día y todos fueron al aeropuerto donde ya estaban Serenity y Joey, cada uno se despidió de ella.

-bueno Serenity, espero verte pronto- decía Tea-toma te traje unos detalles para que comas en el camino.

-gracias Tea, huelen deliciosos-agradeció Serenity mientras sostenía lo que le había dado Tea

-cuídate.

-adiós Serenity- fue el turno de Yugi- je je, toma es para ti- dijo algo tímido el niño mientras le entregaba un presente- espero que nos escribas y cualquier cosa aquí estamos tus amigos.

-lo sé-sonrió la muchacha- y muchas gracias.

Duke y Tristán se peleaban por ver quién pasaría primero pero Duke acabo siendo el más abusado y él se despidió primero.

-señorita, esto es para usted- decía mientras le extendía un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas y blancas-espero que te gusten.

-oh, son hermosísimas, gracias Duke,-y le dio un beso en la mejilla-… tu siempre tan atento.

Joey lo miraba algo enojado como se ponía cada vez que él o Tristán se le acercaban a su hermanita. Pero nada serio por supuesto, solo celos de hermanos.

-oye, ya párale!!!-dijo Joey

-si !!!!...porque es mi turno- añadió Tristán mientras se acercaba a Serenity.- bueno yo…- los nervios comenzaban a ganarle-…yo espero que de verdad te vaya bien, te vamos a echar de menos…y…bueno…también te traje algo…toma- y le extendió dos regalos- pero aun no los abras.

Ella lo abrazó mas efusivamente y también le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el chico quedara completamente rojo.

Joey miro de reojo y sin querer vio que Mai apenas llegaba a despedirse de Serenity y los nervios le entraron de pronto.

-Joey ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Yugi quien lo notó un poco extraño.

-ah, si si, estoy bien, no es nada.

Serenity le agradecía a Tristán.

-muchas gracias-

Joey no se fijó de este besillo.

- muchas gracias a todos, chicos los voy a extrañar mucho. Pero espero volver pronto. Me pregunto porque no vino…

-…no creerás que me había olvidado de ti..-interrumpió Mai

-Mai!!!- gritó Serenity de alegría y saltó a abrazarla.

-no podías irte sin despedirte de mí, o si?

-no, sabía si vendrías

-por supuesto que vendría, toma esto es para ti- y le dio una bolsita de regalo, pero Serenity no abrió nada todavía.- cuídate mucho y avísanos en cuanto llegues, ya sabes, nada más para asegurarnos que llegaste sana y salva y no nos tengas preocupados

-si-ella asintió con la cabeza

Mai miró de reojo a Joey, pero esquivó la mirada

-y a estos que les pasa, hace unos días muy juntitos y ahora ni se hablan-le dijo Tristán a Tea tras la notable actitud de ambos.

-eso no nos incumbe, pero es verdad, están comportándose algo extraño ¿no creen?

Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y se hacía evidente que algo les ocurría.

-Mai, te encargo mucho a mi hermano

Oops, eso no fue muy acertado en aquel momento.

-yo…-comenzaba a decir Mai

-vamos Serenity, no soy un niño, se cuidarme solo- interrumpió Joey sobreactuando un poco para desviar la conversación..

-es verdad, se me olvidaba lo valiente que eres Joey

Se escuchó la voz que anunciaba el vuelo de Serenity

-vamos, te acompaño a la salida-dijo Joey.

Estando ya en la puerta para subir al avión, Joey se despidió de su hermanita y le dio un abrazo, intentó no llorar pero no pudo evitarlo, los demás solo observaban esa tierna escena e incluso Mai no pudo evitar olvidar por un momento lo ocurrido y sentirse conmovida, pero reaccionó y antes de que Joey volviera, prefirió despedirse de los demás.

-bien muchachos, ya me tengo que ir, los veo luego-dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

-no te vas a despedirte Joey?, necesita de nuestra compañía en este momento-dijo Tristán.

-despídanme de él, no puedo quedarme en este momento-dijo en un tono un poco triste y preocupado-…y no estoy segura de si pueda en otro-pensó para sí misma.

Ella se fue y Joey se dirigió a donde sus amigos y luego salieron a comer algo.

-Joey puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Tea un poco confundida e insegura de continuar -¿qué ocurrió entre tú y Mai?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-vamos Joey, no nos intentes ver la cara, tú la llevabas a todos lados y hoy ni siquiera has preguntado en donde esta…

-ah..yo…no estoy seguro…

-bueno, cambiemos de tema-dijo Yugi-si Joey necesita ayuda nos la pedirá…¿cierto Joey?

-je je…claro que sí.

Pero Joey no podía evitar seguir pensativo y aunque sus amigos intentaban animarlo, no conseguían arrancarle de su cabeza todos aquellos pasamientos tan confusos que lo traerían así hasta que no arreglara las cosas.


	8. Chapter 8

_Uno sencillo…_

**#20: EL FINAL DE LAS VACIONES**

La verdad es que muy pocas personas desean que acaben las vacaciones, en especial si a tus amigos los puedes seguir viendo fuera de la escuela. Bueno, Joey no era la excepción, sobretodo porque después de todo le gustó su trabajo, el problema, era que la razón principal por la que había estado haciendo de todo para juntar dinero probablemente ahora estaba arruinada, es decir, pensaba comprarle algo realmente significativo a Mai, pero después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos estos últimos meses tenía que pensar muy bien que darle, si es que aun podía darle algo. ¿Debería aun comprarle el presente? Al menos para decir "lo siento" o quizá ya no, y así evitar cualquier otra complicación y empeorar más la ya bastante tensa situación. Encima de todos esos problemas ahora se sentía triste pues ya ni siquiera su hermana estaba en su casa y pasaría bastante tiempo antes de poder volver a verla.

-rayos ¿Qué hare?-se dijo a si mismo mientras aporreaba el puño en la barra del restaurante donde trabajaba.

En ese apareció su jefe

-¿problemas en el paraíso?

Joey se sorprendió que él estuviera ahí y se había ruborizado por haber golpeado su propiedad.

-lo siento, no quise…

-tranquilo. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-es que mi hermana ya ha tenido que irse y además…

-además …seguro tienes problemas con la chica ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Qué chica?

-¿Cuál más? La muchacha que siempre viene a desayunar y que en los últimos días no se ha asomado para nada.

Joey solo suspiró pues su jefe tenía toda la razón y era evidente para todos el distanciamiento que mantenían ambos, o este señor era adivino. Si Serenity hubiera estado, le hubiera sugerido varias ideas para reparar el daño, pero tampoco le hubiera gustado incluir a su hermana en sus problemas.

-y bien ¿Qué piensas hacer?

A Joey le sorprendió la pregunta y se quedó pensativo.

-bien, ya es hora de cerrar, disfruta tu último fin de semana disponible, que ya el próximo lunes empiezan las clases

-sí, hasta luego-decía mientras se quitaba el mandil y salía.

Iba en su motocicleta por la calle pensando que podía hacer para arreglarlo todo, es decir, cual era la verdadera razón para alejarse: vergüenza, tristeza, miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir, miedo a que alguno dijera que no debió ocurrir, ni siquiera ellos lo sabían. Pasó por el hotel de Mai y pensó en detenerse, pero siguió de largo hasta casa de Yugi donde se encontraban todos.

-hola Joey-saludó Yugi.

-hola chicos -respondió.

-ay no puede ser, ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones-dijo Tristán desparramado en el sofá.

-Tristán, ya deja de quejarte-le regañó Tea

-sí, ya no me quejare, te lo prometo-tratando de evitar la furia de Tea

-así esta mejor

-pero hagamos algo, no quiero pasar mis últimos días en casa.

-es verdad-dijo Joey- pero ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?

-no lo sé, ya agotamos nuestras ideas.

-bien, que les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al zoológico y vamos a almorzar a algún lado-sugirió Tea.

-supongo que está bien-dijo Tristán

-que quieres decir?-respondió Tea.

-nada, nada, está bien, ya vámonos…Joey espérame-dijo tratando de huir junto con su amigo que ya estaba en la puerta.

Todos se divirtieron pero tenían que aceptar que no era lo mismo, no estaba Serenity ni Mai que era con quienes Joey se la pasaba haciendo bromas y Duke no había podido ir y aunque hubiese ido no habría sido igual sin Serenity por quien discutir y Rebeca ni se había aparecido por ahí en varias semanas, estaban como al principio, solo ellos cuatro. En cuanto Joey se dio cuenta de eso no podía evitar pensar que había arruinado las cosas porque al menos de no estar Serenity, estaría con Mai, pero ahora no estaba ninguna de las dos. Quizá deba invitarla a salir, empezar de nuevo, pensó Joey, pero cómo si ni siquiera quiere hablarme….

-rayos!-gritó Joey

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Joey, estas bien?

-ah..si, sí, estoy bien, no es nada.

-chicos-comentó Tea sin que Joey la oiga pues además el chico andaba perdido en sus pensamientos- creen que últimamente Joey ha estado muy raro, es decir, mírenlo, el no siempre es así- y de pronto recordó que esas habían sido las mismas palabras que dijo el día que se toparon por primera vez con Mai hace unos meses.

De pronto Joey cambió de ánimo. Definitivamente algo se había cruzado por su mente.

-muchachos ¿Qué les pasa? Porque esas caras, el día es hermoso hay que disfrutarlo… los veo luego….me tengo que ir-gritaba mientras se alejaba corriendo y dejaba a todos con cara de ya no entender nada.

Joey apareció finalmente frente a la entrada del hotel de Mai, pensando si entraba o no. ¿Qué debía hacer?...lo correcto…pero, ¿Qué era lo correcto en este momento?...

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola de nuevo…pido nuevamente mil disculpas por retrasarme tanto pero creo que todos comprenden lo ocupados que nos mantienen el estudio y el trabajo…sin embargo la historia por supuesto que la voy a concluir así tarde unos meses mas y me quede sin lectores…jeje. Pero agradezco a los pocos que me han seguido…de verdad…y muchísimo…._

**#21:**** UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE**

-rayos ¿Qué puedo decirle?- Joey quedó pensativo un rato hasta que se animó a entrar al hotel…pero al abrir la puerta la vio en el mostrador del recepcionista y luego se encaminó a la salida, él se apartó y la esperó afuera hasta que salió.

-Mai…

-Joey-dijo algo sorprendida.

-tengo que hablar contigo.

-Joey…-intentó interrumpir

-no, escúchame, te digo que debemos hablar, solucionar, superar u olvidar lo que paso….lo que prefieras….pero por favor…

-yo no estoy segura…ahora no Joey…no me siento bien…

-yo tampoco…Pero…

-no, literalmente no me siento bien…

-con mayor razón déjame acompañarte y hablamos, no vaya a ser que te pase algo.

-bueno, está bien, vamos…-dijo resignada.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Joey

-a comprar un boleto

-¿te vas?

-me temo que si

-por lo que paso?

-no debes creer que todo gira a tu alrededor wheeler-dijo Mai.

-bien ya entendí, no me quieres aquí,…y esta bien…pero no me gustaría que te fueras enojada conmigo…porque entonces quizás no volverías.-fue lo que Joey dijo antes de que Mai al fin volteara a verlo, pues en todo el camino Joey se había quedado detrás de ella…el problema fue que eligió un mal lugar y un mal momento para darse la vuelta pues no se dio cuenta de que se había bajado de la escarpa quedando en la calle y fue mal momento porque el semáforo para peatones estaba en rojo y el de autos cambiaba a verde.

Todo el accidente no ocurrió en más de unos cuantos segundos aunque para los ojos de Joey y Mai pareció todo en cámara lenta.

Justo en el momento en que ella volteaba para decir algo respecto a la sugerencia de Joey venia un automóvil, por suerte para ella, Joey lo vio a tiempo y alcanzó a empujarla al otro lado de la calle, ella se lastimó un poco pero fue nada comparado con lo que a Joey le tocó, ya que él si fue alcanzado por el automóvil.

Mai apenas se levantó volteo a ver a Joey y fue que vio cuando el chico era embestido por el carro pero ya no pudo hacer nada…

-JOEEEEEYYYYY!

Apenas hubo frenado el automovilista Mai corrió a donde estaba Joey aun inconsciente, se acercó y lo quiso abrazar pero recordó que no debía moverlo, solo lo había semiabrazado intentando hacer que reaccione .

-Joey, Joey, despierta!...¡alguien llame una ambulancia!- gritaba a todo pulmón suplicando que alguien los ayudara, pero nadie parecía responder aun.

Toda la gente estaba de curiosa intentando ver que pasó, pero nadie hacia algo productivo, como suele ocurrir en la mayoría de los accidentes.

-¡por favor alguien pida ayuda!-gritaba Mai desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa escena se le hizo familiar, lo tenía abrazado en el suelo como cuando Joey ya había perdido su alma en el duelo del oricalcos, pero esta vez no dejaría que algo le pasase de nuevo.

De pronto apareció el señor que lo había arrollado.

-¿se encuentra bien? ¿ya reaccionó? Ya viene la ambulancia para aca.. -decía el conductor desesperado.

Finalmente llegó la policía el señor explicó que había sido un accidente y fue culpa del muchacho pero que de cualquier manera él se haría cargo del hospital y todo eso. El señor había visto el momento en que Joey empujó a la chica pero ya no pudo frenar a tiempo arrollando al muchacho.

Por fin apareció la ambulancia y se llevó a Joey. Mai subió con él.

Llegaron al hospital y lo bajaron para llevarlo a emergencias, lo atendieron rápidamente pero ya no le permitieron a Mai acompañarlo. Se sentía en cierto modo culpable y técnicamente así era, había sido su descuido lo que puso a Joey en esa situación, pero como siempre Joey no puede evitar intentar salvarla cada vez que puede y esto no iba a ser la excepción. Pero si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría y además se sentiría peor por no haber arreglado las cosas con él. No, no podía pensar en esas cosas, Joey tenía que salir de esta como siempre lo hacía. Pronto sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y se dirigió a los teléfonos públicos. Desde allí llamó a Yugi, a Tristán y a Tea. Todos apenas se enteraron fueron al hospital y también llegaron Duke y Rebeca quienes fueron avisados por Tea.

-Mai, ¿Dónde esta Joey? ¿ya está bien?-preguntó Tristán.

Mai solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿no te han dicho nada?-preguntó Tea

-no, ningún doctor ha salido a decirme como está-dijo entre alterada y enojada- y…no me dejan verlo, me dijeron que solo familiares.-dijo para concluir en un tono más triste y preocupado.

-Ya le avisaste a Serenity?-preguntó Tristán.

-no, no estoy segura…

-creo que será mejor decirle hasta que sepamos algo de él o de otra manera solo conseguiríamos angustiarla…pero Mai ¿Qué pasó?-quiso saber Yugi

-me salvo la vida.

-Joey y su complejo de héroe-reclamó con tristeza Tristán.

-chicos, confiemos en Joey, él no se rendirá sin luchar…-dijo Yugi para tranquilizarlos y manteniendo la fe en Joey.

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

_Saludos!_

_Ya estamos en la recta final…_

**#22:**** DE NUEVO EN CASA**

Han pasado unos días desde el accidente de Joey, el joven había estado inconsciente unas horas después de haber llegado al hospital y salido de cirugía, después de que lo trasladaran a su habitación permaneció semidormido quejándose por momentos del dolor, pero a la mañana siguiente despertó y finalmente dejaron pasar a sus amigos a verlo.

-hola Joey, ya era hora de que despertaras viejo, nos tenias preocupados-exclamó Tristán

-mmm? Dónde estamos?-preguntó Joey mientras intentaba incorporarse.- auch!

-no te muevas Joey-dijo Yugi

-¿Qué me pasó?-Joey parecía algo amnésico.

-estas en el hospital-dijo Tea

-¿Por qué?-Joey aun no mostraba señales de recuerdos

-porque me salvaste wheeler…-comenzó a decir Mai con lagrimas en los ojos-…te pusiste frente a un auto…y mírate, acabaste todo mal herido…

Joey pareció recordar, y así fue, por su mente por fin pasó la escena del incidente.

-ah! Es verdad, ya lo recordé…-dijo Joey y luego se dirigió a Mai-…¿tu estas bien?

-sí, pero tu…

-no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, Joseph wheeler jamás se da por vencido!...auch…aunque si duele un poco…

-claro tonto son las suturas-dijo rebeca.

-sotu…que?-Joey acechó por el cuello de su bata para observar el resto de su cuerpo. Pero no alcanzaba a ver algo, así que se medio quito la bata, la dejo hasta la cintura para así poder verse.

-no es gran cosa-dijo Duke

-que dices? Esto me va a dejar cicatriz!

-no- respondió sorpresivamente el doctor que se asomaba por ahí-…no lo creo..-seguía diciendo mientras examinaba de cerca el pecho y abdomen de Joey.-…o si acaso, muy leve, nadie la notara…

-entonces ya estoy bien doc.?

El doctor hojeaba el expediente de su paciente

-sí, lo más seguro es que en unos días ya puedas irte a casa, pero aun vas a necesitar ciertos cuidados pues debes esperar que cicatricen tus heridas.-luego se dirigió a los chicos-no lo hagan esforzase mucho

El doctor salió de la habitación y los demás se quedaron todavía un rato más con Joey. Mientras Mai estaba pensativa…quién cuidaría de Joey? Pues con él había que andarse con cuidado…el muchacho era capaz de pasar por alto las indicaciones del doctor y acabar peor…quizá podría turnarse con los muchachos. Al cabo de un rato la enfermera entró a la habitación.

-jovencitos, creo que mejor será que lo dejen descansar un rato.-la enfermera les estaba diciendo que ya salieran.

Ellos así lo hicieron tras despedirse de su amigo. Ya en la sala de espera Mai sugirió ponerse de acuerdo para ir a cuidar de Joey, ninguno estuvo en desacuerdo con la idea…Mai lo llevaría del hospital a su casa, primero lo cuidaría Tristán, después Tea, luego Yugi y finalmente ella. Por el momento cuatro días parecían suficientes para que Joey se mejorara y ya no fuera tan riesgoso dejarlo solo, claro que eso si cada quien hacia bien su trabajo y mantenía a Joey en la cama.

Por la tarde siguiente el doctor le dio de alta a Joey…él no había llamado a nadie, pero Mai se había quedado en el hospital todos estos días, solo se iba para comer y darse un buen baño de resto estaba ahí, pero Joey no lo sabía. En eso entró la muchacha…

-Mai!...que sorpresa!.-exclamó Joey mientras se terminaba de poner rápidamente su playera.

-listo para irnos?

-como sabias que salía hoy?

-ah ya ves…intuición femenina supongo. Vamos apresúrate.

Joey se terminó de arreglar y se encaminaron hacia el auto. Una vez en él se dirigieron a casa de Joey.

-me alegro que ya estés bien-comentó Mai.- pero no creerás que te dejaremos solo para que hagas tus travesuras..

-mmm? De que hablas?

-los chicos y yo nos turnaremos para vigilarte

-qué?

-sí, Tristán te está esperando en tu casa…mañana ira Tea, luego Yugi y después yo…

-no sé qué decir…

-tu no tienes que decir nada….soy yo la que debería agradecerte…mírate, por mi culpa estas así…

-Mai, estoy bien…no soy un tipo débil

-lo sé, no lo digo porque seas débil…hablo de que siempre me salvas sin importar que te cueste la propia vida…

-eso hacen los amigos ¿no?...-y luego agregó en forma más divertida-…porque ya somos amigos de nuevo ¿verdad?

Mai sonrió …

-es increíble que necesitemos de estas clases de situaciones para darnos cuenta de muchas cosas…

-sí, pero creo que valió la pena, al menos ya me hablas..je je

Era bueno ver al muchacho de buen humor como era típico de él. Lo cierto es que pudo ser peor, pero no fue así, y ella lo agradecía tanto.

-si Joey…ah por cierto, ya le avisamos a Serenity de tu accidente pero le dijimos que ya estás bien…quizás te hable en un par de horas…solo asegúrate de contestar porque si Tristán contesta tal vez no alcances a hablar con ella…-dijo divertida.-Bien …Ya llegamos.

Tristán salió a recibirlos.

-hola Joey-saludó

-hola viejo-respondió Joey al saludo de Tristán mientras se bajaba del auto

-te lo encargo Tristán.-dijo Mai y se fue. Mientras Joey y Tristán la despedían desde la puerta.

-sabes? Ella se preocupa demasiado por ti….estuvo todo el tiempo posible en el hospital, solo se iba a comer y para darse una ducha…, ah por cierto, sabes que vamos a cenar?... .-dijo Tristán mientras entraba a la casa pero Joey captó algo importante y dejo de prestarle atención a Tristán.

-...por eso sabia cuando iba a salir…siempre estuvo conmigo-dijo en voz baja para sí mismo mientras veía el rumbo por el que Mai se fue.

-Joey apresúrate!...

-ya voy…¡oye por qué me preguntas a mí que vamos a cenar?...Tristán espérame…


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola. Bueno como ya era hora esta historia esta por llegar a su fin. Espero que les este gustando, si es asi espero sus reviews…por cierto mejor aclaro de una vez que este __capítulo es un poco lemon como le dicen, pero ya saben nada tan explicito…_

**#23:**** POR AMOR**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que habían dejado salir a Joey del hospital; todos sus amigos se habían turnado para cuidarlo y ahora era el turno de Mai. Siendo honestos a Mai ya poco le preocupaba lo que pudo haber ocurrido aquella noche, ya prácticamente todo había quedado atrás, eso había sido hace apenas un mes mas o menos y lo mejor era superarlo, además, ninguno era capaz de recordar lo sucedido, aunque a parte de lo evidente aquel día, algo dentro de ella le decía que si había ocurrido todo lo que parecía, pero la verdad es que ahora estaba más preocupada por Joey debido al accidente, ¿de verdad era necesario que ocurriera algo de esa magnitud para que se dieran cuenta de las cosas?, pero no es de extrañarse, siempre necesitaban de un empujón de ese tipo, solo hacía falta recordar por todo lo que habían pasado antes para darse cuenta de ello, solo que esta vez no fue a causa de algún loco tratando de conquistar el mundo, si no de un descuido por una pelea tonta. Mai se apareció por la casa de Joey.

-Joey, estas aquí?-dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba.

Joey salió de la cocina con una lata de refresco y se sentó en la cama.

-ah, hola Mai!.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-supongo que hoy te toca cuidarme. Pero no sé porque tanto alboroto, ya estoy bien.-intentó incorporarse pero un ligero dolor se hizo notorio.

-lo ves, pero no solo es por eso, es que eres tan necio que eres capaz de hacer alguna tontería antes de recuperarte completamente.

Realmente ya estaba bastante mejorado.

-bah!, no haré nada.

-si, como digas.-ella se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera- bien…veamos que hay para cocinar….-siguió buscando pero no encontró nada.-..Joey, aquí no hay nada.

-jiji-se rio mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza-creo que olvidé mencionar eso antes de que vinieras…

Mai suspiró –bien, supongo que iré de compras-tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta- no me tardo, no hagas nada estúpido ¿de acuerdo? –y salió.

Joey se sentía aliviado de que Mai ya no estuviera enojada, preocupada de mas o algo así como antes del accidente. Se dirigió al sofá y encendió la televisión con el control remoto.

Mientras tanto Mai ya iba de regreso a casa de Joey, había terminado todas las compras necesarias para al menos dos días pues si era verdad que wheeler ya estaba mejorando no necesitaría mas cuidados personales.

En eso se encontró a Tea en el camino.

-hola Mai-saludó la muchacha.

-hola Tea. -respondió, pero de pronto sintió un mareo. Tea lo notó.

-¿te sientes bien?

-no, la verdad es que últimamente no…

-deberías ir a ver a un doctor…

-no te preocupes, ya fui…

-¿y que te dijo?

-aun nada…mañana volveré por resultados….pero quizá solo sea estrés…

-¿estrés? Pero ¿porque?

-ah…no sé… de muchas cosas que traigo en la cabeza, quizá….nada importante…estaré bien.- intentó excusarse la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar..-te dejo porque tengo que cocinar…

-claro, nos vemos luego- terminaba de decir Tea mientras veía a Mai alejarse.-que extraño.-pero ya no le tomó más importancia y siguió también con su camino.

Por fin apareció Mai en casa de Joey.

-vaya, creí que no volverías…me muero de hambre.

-al menos dame las gracias ¿no?

-ah si, lo siento…gracias Mai!- y lo dijo honestamente.

Mai se dirigió a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos salió con comida para ambos, o era muy buena cocinera y bastante rápida o había comprado comida precocinada. Da igual, la cuestión era que ambos se morían de hambre. Mientras comían platicaron por ratos pero también hubo silencios incómodos, no porque no tuvieran temas de conversación en común, porque era obvio que los habían y demasiados, el problemas era que esos temas eran mas incómodos que los silencios pero Joey también aun pensaba en que quería regalarle algo especial a Mai, en especial después de todo lo que han pasado y lo que ella ha hecho por él, además de que no habría trabajado todo el verano en vano.

-Joey…

-si?-respondió Joey con cierta mueca de intriga y aun masticando su bocado.

-ya escuchaste que Pegasus está organizando un nuevo torneo?

-¿hablas en serio?-preguntó emocionado. Ella asintió para confirmar.- siiii!-

-habrá millones de dólares en premios para los tres primeros lugares, esta vez quiere ser más caritativo…¿Qué piensas?...

-no se tu, pero yo si le entro…¿los demás ya lo saben?

-si, pero al parecer Yugi aun no está muy convencido…y Kaiba, de nuevo no participara por cuestiones de negocios, aunque sus discos de duelos van a ser útiles en este torneo.

-que bien, ya lo veremos, supongo que tú si entraras ¿verdad?

-probablemente. Es que no lo sé, si llegaran a participar todos lo que siempre quedan clasificados, quizá no tenga tanta oportunidad, aunque sería bueno ver el resultado de todo este tiempo que me di para hacerme mejor duelista…pero…

-ah, es verdad, olvidabas que te ibas-dijo mas triste

-yo…-comenzó a decir, pero ya no siguió.

Terminaron de comer y Joey se ofreció a lavar los platos. Lo curioso era que cada uno intentaba hacer que el otro trabajara menos, así que siempre acababan dividiéndose las tareas, claro que Mai no permitía que Joey hiciera algo en lo que tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo. De pronto una idea extraña pasó por la mente de Joey: así se verían si ella se casara con él?...*¿pero en qué rayos piensas Joey? Deja de imaginar esas cosas*….. Hizo todo porque esas ideas se esfumaran de su cabeza hasta que Mai lo interrumpió pues notó que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Joey…Joey!-gritó la chica y el muchacho finalmente volteo.-…¿te bañas tu primero? Ya esta lista la ducha.

-no, como crees, entra tu primero…nada mas avísame cuando salgas.

-bien, como quieras.

Pero como se le ocurre preguntarle eso…ya era difícil tenerla en su casa todo el día y ahora se duchaba ahí…*¿esta mujer me quiere matar?…no…tranquilo Joey…..es tu amiga…es solo tu amiga*….

Al caer la tarde ambos se sentaron en el sillón a ver un rato de televisión, la verdad es que ambos estaban agotados pero era de esperar que Mai lo estuviera más que Joey pues ella había tenido que hacer más cosas.

Vieron un rato de películas pero de pronto Mai se quedó dormida en el hombro de Joey, él se había puesto un poco colorado, pero se le quitó cuando descubrió que se había apoyado en él solo porque estaba dormida. él no quiso que ella durmiera en el sofá así que la levantó y la llevó cargándola entre sus brazos hasta su cama, no por estar un poco lesionado dejaría su caballerosidad atrás, el dormiría en el sofá esta noche.

Después de recostarla en la cama Joey caminó a la cocina, estaba oscuro, de pronto sintió un dolor que supuso se debió a haber cargado a Mai provocando que sin querer dejara caer unos trastes, nada se rompió, pero sí hizo algo de ruido haciendo que Mai despertara y se encontrara a sí misma en la cama de Joey. Se levantó un poco preocupada pues supuso que si no recordaba haber caminado hasta ahí, tuvo que haber sido Joey quien la llevara, ¡pero cómo se atrevió a hacerlo si apenas se estaba recuperando!. Se asomó en la cocina y lo encontró ahí.

-Joey!

-Mai!...-exclamó sorprendido-…¿qué haces despierta?

-¿eso mismo te pregunto?

-me dio sed y vine por un poco de agua…ay!- hizo un ligero quejido por un dolor que sintió, nada grave pero a Mai no le importó que tan grave fuera y lo obligó a ir a la cama llevándolo recargado en su hombro.

-estoy bien, puedo caminar solo.

-vamos, no seas necio.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-acuéstate.-dijo Mai- ya es tarde.

-no, tu duerme aquí…yo dormiré en el sofá.

-no seas terco y hazme caso…-dijo determinada.

-bien…pero Mai….-ella lo miró- gracias.

Ella lo miró con ternura, sintió algo diferente al oír esas palabras, Joey muchas veces había dicho gracias y aunque a ella siempre le parecieron sinceras sus palabras hoy sentía un efecto diferente, pero ¿Por qué? ¿estaba mas enferma de lo que pensaba? Fue como si el chico agradeciera por todo en una sola palabra...de pronto sintió la necesidad o el deseo de besarlo y no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Así comenzó de nuevo…solo que esta vez ambos estaban conscientes…empezaron con un tierno pero apasionado beso, ya estaban en el lugar, ninguno había buscado las palabras y ahora ya no necesitaban de eso.

Poco a poco Joey comenzó a recostarla en la cama sin dejar de besarla, Mai no lo detenía y tampoco quería y eso era evidente ya que fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez y era de esperarse pues Joey siempre ha sido mas tímido para decir o hacer las cosas. Continuaron así hasta que ocurrió de nuevo, pero ahora ambos se entregaron conscientemente, sus ropas cayeron de la cama cubriéndose apenas con las sabanas, todo estaba oscuro pues eran altas horas de la noche pero ahora el tiempo era lo de menos.

Después de terminar permanecieron juntos, abrazados un rato mas hasta que Mai finalmente se durmió. Joey no podía creer de todo lo que acaba de pasar, empezaba a creer que eran efectos de las medicinas, pero volteaba y la veía ahí. De pronto le vino a la mente el regalo perfecto, ya lo tenía, ya sabía que comprarle…pero lo compraría mañana, hasta que ella se fuera…porque por ahora no quería pensar en nada más. La brazó de nuevo y se acomodó para dormir a su lado…


	12. Chapter 12

Este es mi cap favorito a ver qué les parece…disfruten y comenten…

**#24:**** LA PROMESA DE UN FINAL FELIZ **

Mai se despertó, pero a Diferencia de la última vez que amaneció junto a Joey, esta vez no se enojo ni se sorprendió, solo sonrió y no quería soltarlo, pero resignándose se levantó y se vistió. Hizo todo lo posible por no levantar a Joey y hasta el momento lo había conseguido, pero el rayo de sol que la había despertado a ella había avanzado un poco y ahora interrumpía el sueño del muchacho hasta provocar que se despertara, y éste se sorprendió al no ver a Mai a su lado, pensó por un momento que todo había sido un sueño, pero el verla salir del baño lo tranquilizo. Aun sin incorporarse por completo comenzó a hablar.

-Mai, ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?...-quiso saber.

-no es tan temprano como crees…y tampoco creo que sea bueno que alguien llegara y nos encontrara aquí a los dos…yo…

-de que hablas?

-que pensaran los demás…

-no pensaran nada, son nuestros amigos, creo que ellos comprenderían…

-si, quizá ellos si, pero ¿y las autoridades?...no creo que ellas nos comprendan…

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Joey…por favor…¿Qué edad tienes?

-…¡rayos!...

-lo ves…no lo habías pensado…mejor me voy…además tengo algunas cosas que hacer….

Joey, ya no dijo nada y la dejó salir…en eso recordó lo que había pensado la noche anterior, así que también se levantó y se arregló para salir a comprar lo que por fin había decidido y el plan se veía mejor gracias al nuevo torneo de Pegasus, estaba determinado a ganar algún lugar y hacerse del dinero.

Mai había ido a recoger los resultados de sus análisis y nada bueno le habían dicho, mejor dicho nada bueno por el momento. Seguía caminando por las calles bastante desconcertada, aun perdida en sus pensamiento, de nuevo fue Tea a la que se encontró en su camino, Mai se mareo de repente pero Tea estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarla aunque ella no la había notado.

-Mai! ¿de verdad te sientes bien?-le preguntó Tea

-no…yo..-reaccionó-¡Tea! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es mi camino … pero ¿A dónde vas? te acompaño

Tea la acompañó en el camino…y se sorprendió de que Mai se dirigiera a una agencia de viajes. Y se detuvieron en la entrada.

-te piensas marchar tan pronto? ¿no crees que sería mejor esperar a que te recuperes?

-no creo que me recupere pronto.

-¿ya sabes que te sucede? ¿es algo grave?...

-no, yo…-de pronto volvió a marearse.

-parece que estuvieras...-comenzó diciendo en broma, pero al percatarse de la expresión de Mai se asombró- ¡oh por Dios!...tu…¿no estás …?

-shhh!...no digas nada…por favor….ni una palabra a nadie.

-pero…pero…¿Cómo…?¿de quién…?-Tea se tapó la boca-..perdón, olvídalo..no es asunto mío…-Tea observó una expresión extraña en el rostro de Mai-..al menos que…

-promete que no dirás una palabra al respecto.

-pero, lo tiene que saber…

-no, no puede, no es que no quiera decirlo, pero piénsalo, nos meteríamos en problemas…algún día volveré y le explicaré las cosas…pero ahora no es el momento… será mejor que me vaya lo antes posible.

Ambas entraron a la agencia.

Por otro lado, Joey buscaba la mejor sortija para regalarle a Mai, estaba decidido, todo se había aclarado gracias a la noche de ayer, ahora no tenía dudas, quizá a un no debía, pero quería y esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. En eso se encontró a Yugi y Joey disimuló para que aun no vieran lo que estaba buscando para comprar.

-¿Joey?

-¡Yugi!

-¿Qué hace por aquí?

-despejo mi mente, ya sabes, ya me fastidie de estar encerrado…

-sí, te comprendo...

-ah…por cierto viejo, ya oíste del torneo…

-si

-¿jugaras?...dime que si…

-no lo sé...

-vamos, será divertido, sin presiones de salvar al mundo, ni nada por el estilo...

-es verdad…tienes razón…creo que si entraré.

Mai se encontraba recogiendo y empacando sus cosas cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que el chico del cabello rubio. Ella abrió la puerta y se sorprendió pues al que menos esperaba ver era a Joey, pensaba irse sin avisar…de nuevo, pues en cierto modo, esta vez pensaba volver.

-Joey que haces aquí? No te esperaba…

-yo vine a…-comenzó a decir hasta que vio las maletas-… ¿si piensas marcharte ?

-yo…no quise decirte aun…porque…

-no espera…no digas nada…antes de que te vayas…yo solo quería decirte que….toma- extendió un ramo de rosas blancas y en el centro había una rosa roja de plástico que rápidamente saco Mai del ramo y la abrió, contenía un anillo y uno muy hermoso. Mai se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

-Joey…¿que significa esto?...

-Mai, se que aun no podemos…pero no te pido que te cases conmigo en este momento, -Mai se sorprendió - pero quiero asegurarme de que algún día volverás para que estemos juntos, por eso no te he pedido que te quedes al ver que te marchas, pero si te pido que vuelvas, porque si aceptas yo estaré aquí, esperando a que estés lista. Piénsalo. Cuanto tiempo ha tenido que pasar para que finalmente me atreva a decirte lo que siento…desde que nos conocimos en el barco del reino de los duelistas (podemos recordar todos los episodios de la serie que por cierto son un montón de imágenes para este flashback) hasta la ultima vez que te vi cuando derrotamos a Dartz, yo….no podría seguir sin ti…

Mai comenzaba a llorar pues las palaras de Joey le llegaban hasta el corazón, quizá fue lo que siempre quiso pero ahora no era el momento y ya no estaba segura de si debía regresar algún día o no ya que no quería acarrearle problemas a Joey sin contar todos los problemas legales que ella misma se echaría encima.

-..¿de verdad me esperarías?...-necesitaba saberlo

-todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-¿y pase lo que pase?

-pase lo que pase…

A la tarde siguiente Mai se asomó en casa de Yugi en donde estaban todos incluyendo a Joey, en realidad ella solo fue a despedirse, así que todos salieron a recibirla y despedirla.

-Mai!

-hola chicos, solo vine a despedirme -dijo Mai.

-te vas tan pronto?-interrogó Yugi.

-si, quizá vuelva después a darles una sorpresa…

-Mai, tu..?-comenzó a decir Tea

-no-y le guiñó el ojo como signo de complicidad, dando a entender que mantenga su secreto. Todos la miraron un poco extrañados pero lo pasaron por alto, incluso Joey.

-viejo, no vas a detenerla?-preguntó Tristán a Joey.

-no, hace falta, ella volverá.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó Duke.

-si Joey, ella no ha dicho con certeza que volverá.

-te digo que algún día regresará.

Mai no había escuchado lo que los chicos decían entre ellos.

-bien Mai, espero que te vaya bien-dijo Tristán.

-si, igual yo,-reafirmó Duke.

-ojala nos visites pronto-dijo Yugi.

-hasta pronto-se despidió finalmente Joey y se alejó del auto regresando a donde estaban sus amigos después de que Mai encendiera el motor.

-Joey, aun puedes detenerla- seguía insistiendo Tristán- luego no digas que no te lo dije.

-no te preocupes, ya te dije que está bien y volverá algún día.

Mai levantó la mano para hacer una señal de despedida y algo brilló desde su dedo anular, era la sortija que Joey le había comprado. Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando vieron semejante destello y voltearon a ver a Joey quien simplemente sonreía y veía a Mai partir.


	13. Chapter 13

Ya estamos a solo un episodio más para terminar esta serie. El próximo va a estar largo (x eso lo dividiré) y cualquier sugerencia que deseen leer en el final será considerada, pero no lo voy a alargar mas….

*Kumiko es un personaje inventado, _no pertenece a kazuki Takashi*_

Kaiba es (después de Joey y Mai) mi personaje favorito y su carta favorita también es la mía, por eso altere un poco su historia para poder meterlo en este drama…

Por cierto estos capítulos son un poco mas de acción y le dan un final a la historia, pero puede ser alternativo ya que originalmente el anterior capitulo era el fin de la historia de amor, un final un poco más abierto como suelen ser los de los animes.

**#25****: LA REVANCHA **

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Mai partió. Para ser honestos, ni ella sabía a dónde se dirigía y ni el por qué, solo buscaba alejarse de Joey y sus amigos hasta que de nuevo tuviera todo bajo control, la verdad es que un embarazo en estos momentos no era la mejor noticia para ninguno. Era increíble que a la primera le tocara el premio mayor, vaya suerte la de ella. Ya era de tarde y estaba oscureciendo, Mai iba saliendo del nuevo hotel donde se estaba quedando hasta que la fecha de su viaje llegara, la verdad es que ya no estaba muy segura de marcharse pero tampoco de quedarse y para evitar que algo afectara su decisión mejor cambio el hotel de momento hasta uno mas aparatado de la ciudad, ella pensaba en todo esto cuando unos hombres altos y vestidos de negro la sujetaron y la metieron al auto para llevársela.

Joey se encontraba en su habitación jugaba con una pelotita lanzándola al aire recostado en su cama. De pronto alguien hizo sonar el timbre y rápidamente fue a ver de quien se trataba; abrió la puerta pero no encontró a nadie, solo una tarjeta en el piso, se apresuró a levantarla y cerró la puerta para comenzar a leerla: _si quieres ver de nuevo a tu amiga Mai, te sugiero que vengas por ella al almacén de la calle 78. _

_-_Bah! Qué clase de broma es esta.- comenzó a decir un tanto divertido-…Mai ya se fue….o…-lo pensó mejor-…será cierto?…mejor iré a investigar.

Si era una broma o no, Joey mejor se lanzó a la búsqueda, si no era verdad solo perdería unos cuantos minutos, pero si lo era perdería más que eso. quizá no debió ir solo, pero es Joey.

-rayos!, que cosa tan infantil, esto parece de película. No esperaran que me la crea.- luego con voz más baja continuó hablando consigo mismo- …pero si no lo crees que haces aquí?. Quizá en el fondo sé que podría ser verdad- Joey seguía caminando por la calle buscando el dichoso almacén hasta que dio con él. De pronto el portón se abrió frente a él.

-ay mamacita, esto da miedo.- pero aun así entró. Las luces se encendieron y vio una jaula en donde tenían a Mai encerrada, corrió hasta ella e intentó abrir la jaula por la fuerza.

-aguarda Mai, te sacare de aquí-gritaba mientras hacia todo lo posible por abrir, ella aun estaba medio inconsciente y el buscaba algo que lo ayudara abrir la celda. De pronto alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí?... hola wheeler-saludó una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras se encendían las luces; vestía una blusa blanca y un collar negro, un pantalón negro también y unas botas largas de color blanco y tenía un saco largo de color morado muy al estilo Kaiba. En el cabello llevaba un listón que pasaba como diadema y que tenía una rosa negra de adorno. También tenía un disco de duelo consigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Quién te crees para encerrar a Mai?

-déjame presentarme, soy Kumiko y tranquilo, no son ustedes los que me interesan.

-aja, déjame adivinar, quieres a Yugi.

-ohh, que comes que adivinas?.

-pues lo hubieras llamado directamente, si quieres un duelo, el habría aceptado.

-sí, quizás sí, pero no solo quiero un duelo, quiero ganarle, necesito ganarle…

-eso lo dudo.

-lástima que para ser tan guapo, seas tan tonto….veras, yo no creo que sea tan difícil…-ella tronó los dedos y en seguida los mismos tipos que se habían llevado a Mai, lo intentaron sujetar, pero Joey dio batalla, sin embargo no pudo hacer mucho contra semejantes tipos. Él acabó golpeado y para cuando despertó estaba amarrado a una silla y aun lado estaba Mai.

-veamos, necesito calentar motores, te propongo algo, tengamos un duelo, si me ganas te dejare ir, a ti y a tu amiga.

-y si no?-preguntó un poco asustado.

-suplica porque Yugi pierda.

El duelo comenzó, todo iba bien e incluso Joey ya había podido convocar a su dragón negro, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la chica convocó a tres dragones que se supone que nadie más tenía y derrotó así a wheeler volviéndolo a atar a la silla y dejando a los dos prisioneros completamente impactados.

-Yugi ya debe estar en camino.

Por fin llegó Yugi y todos sus amigos tras de él. Todos se encontraron en un cuarto oscuro.

-adelante, siéntanse como en su casa- dijo sarcásticamente la chica que venia saliendo de la penumbra.

-¿dónde están Joey y Mai?-cuestionó Yugi preocupado.

-por que los metiste en esto?-quiso saber Tea

-son como una escalera, tuve que traer a Mai para que Joey venga...y a Joey para que venga Yugi…y aunque no lo creas..-ahora dirigiéndose a Yugi-… Yugi, también eres solo un escalón.

-si querías a Joey, el solo hubiera venido si le decías duelo, él es más tonto de lo que parece…-dijo Tristán divertido

-Tristán!, no es momento de tus bromas-regañó Tea.

-bien, ya estoy aquí, libera a mis amigos!-exclamó Yugi.

-me temo que no, no es tan fácil como eso….verás, este duelo lo transmitiré a nivel internacional…todos verán como yo, Kumiko, derroto al rey de los duelos.

-Yugi te aplastará en cadena internacional!-dijo Tristán.

-no lo creo- de nuevo trono los dedos y descubrieron Joey y a Mai.- si los quieres con vida, tendrás que perder y procura que parezca real o perderás algo mas valioso que el duelo.

-¿Qué ganas con vencerme y mostrarlo a todos si no lo haces honestamente?

-es que no eres tu el que me interesa y menos el titulo de campeón internacional. Quiero que Kaiba pelee conmigo, pero él no acepta duelos con nadie, pues cree que el único al que no ha derrotado es a ti…y si yo te elimino, entonces supondrá que soy mejor que tú y solo así querrá luchar conmigo para derrotarme.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kaiba en todo esto?

-es una larga historia….

-Yugi, ella tiene en su baraja tres….-comenzó a decir Mai, pero Kumiko tronó los dedos para hacerla callar y un guarura le tapó la boca y le colocó una cinta.

-ay, ya me fastidio con sus deditos mágicos- comentó Tristán. Ella lo miró feo pero continuó.

-claro que esto también es una venganza por humillar a mi hermano…

-déjala en paz!-grito Joey al ver lo que le hacían a Mai. Pero solo ganó que a él también le cubrieran la boca.

-déjenla, tengan cuidado no le hagan daño, ella….-comenzó a decir Tea, pero Mai negó con la cabeza suplicando que no dijera nada. Tea entendió aquella expresión y se mantuvo callada respecto a ese tema.

-no te preocupes, yo la cuidare bien!- exclamó Alex que aparecía por ahí.

-¿Alex es tu hermano?-preguntó Yugi bastante sorprendido.

-así es…y el perdió por que su baraja es más honesta que la mía, pero no me importa, en cuanto supe que lo derrotaste supuse que no sería más fácil para mí eliminarte, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Joey y a Mai.

-¿Qué quiso decir con que su baraja no es tan honesta?-se preguntó Duke

-bien comencemos.

Apareció una arena de duelo a la que ambos conectaron su disco de duelo. Con un chasquido más, las cámaras aparecieron y comenzaron a transmitir. Ambos jugadores gritaron: ¡duelo! Y tomaron sus cinco primeras cartas, Yugi dejó que Kumiko comenzara así que ella tomó una más y comenzó el duelo.

-Kaiba, esto es por ti, tú serás el próximo!-gritó a la cámara para asegurarse de que el millonario escuchara sus palabras...

Continuara…

Por cierto los comentarios los puedes ver si hacen click cobre el número que aparece a lado de la palabra reviews (alguien me preguntó cómo se podían ver).

p.d. aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios de todos, en especial a toda la escuela que me está apoyando, de verdad me alegro que les haya gustado la historia y disculpen por la tardanza, pero ando bastante ocupada y no quiero echarlo a perder por hacerlo a la carrera. Pero es promesa que si la voy a terminar y no en tanto tiempo. Saludos!

3


	14. Chapter 14

Por cierto ya republique los primeros tres episodios de la serie que había tenido que borrar en la primera parte de la historia (MAI&JOEY 1) y ¡quien dijo que no voy a seguir con el romance? eso es de ley. Otra cosa, no puedo subir tan rápido tantos capítulos, hay un límite de tiempo que debo cumplir según la pagina, y otro detalle que quería comentar, es que en los comentarios no aparecen los links de paginas o correos, por eso no puedo verlos; pero pueden escribirlo con espacio entre cada letra, así no lo detecta como un enlace.

Continuamos…

**#26: ESPECIAL: EL **** FINAL primera parte**

-¿te molesta si yo empiezo?

-adelante, primero las damas-dijo Yugi.

-bien, robo, ahora prepárate, primero coloco a cure mermaid en modo de ataque y una bocabajo. Adelante Yugi.

-bien- Yugi robó su carta-colocare al dragón de koumori en ataque, luego activare mi typhoon del espacio para tu carta bocabajo…

-mis cilindros mágicos!

-..déjame terminar, activaré también el cuerno del unicornio para equipar a mi dragón y destruir a tu sirena!...y con eso te quedan 8100 puntos de vida

-bien hecho Yugi…veamos que tan bueno eres…-sacó una carta de su mazo- juego a _reflect bounder_ en ataque y eso es todo.

-mi turno-nuevamente Yugi tomó su carta- ahora, ¡ataca dragón a su reflector!

-¡espero que tengas en cuenta su efecto!...

-lo sé-dijo Yugi.

-en ese caso no te molestara perder más puntos-dijo mientras tomaba su carta- porque yo convoco a drillago …¡drillago ataque directo!

-oh no, es por el efecto de ese monstruo-dijo Tristán

-eso te deja con 4200 puntos Yugi, pondré una carta bocabajo y eso es todo. Tú sigues

Yugi sacó una tarjeta.

-bien, aquí voy: llamare a mi caballero rey en modo de defensa y destruiré a tu monstruo con mi dragón: ataca!

-no tan rápido! Actívate carta bocabajo, fuerza de espejo.

-rayos!

-si eso es todo, yo voy…-ella también tomó su carta-por ahora solo usaré el efecto de drillago…¡ataca directamente a sus puntos!

-nooo!..

-es tu turno

-tomaré mi carta y..*_perfecto*…_y la convocaré: caballero reina aparece en modo de ataque y como sabrás ahora puedo llamar al caballero Jack, ahora colocaré a todos en ataque y ¡destruyan a sus monstruo y a sus puntos de vida!

-*no puede ser me ha dejado con apenas 4200 puntos* eso te costara caro Yugi, recuerda pensar bien lo que haces…jajajaja

-mejor cállate y juega- gritó una Tea ya furiosa

-no te metas niña- le reclamó kumiko a la chica, luego tomó su carta-bien, colocaré dos cartas bocabajo y convocaré al campo a mi spear dragon, ataca a su caballero reina! Y si no me equivoco eso te deja con míseros 2200 puntos…no te preocupes Yugi, esto ya no tardara.

-robo. Jugaré el tarro de la avaricia-saca sus dos cartas-*que bien, esto servirá* sacrifico a l caballero rey para traer a Gaia…¡elimina a su su spear dragon!

-yo creo que no, carta bocabajo, revélate!

-es un escudo de drenado!

-así es mi querido Yugi. Si eso es todo lo que tienes permíteme continuar.- toma su carta-mmm…no hare movimiento…aun. Adelante!

-*ella tiene 6500 puntos y yo apenas 2200, debo hacer algo y rápido, pero cómo, si lo hago mis amigos podrían estar en peligro…*-Yugi pensaba mientras veía su carta recién sacada.

-muévete..o es que planeas pensar todo el día!

-jugaré a feral imp en modo de ataque y así destruir a tu spear dragon

-oh oh…eso no es bueno

-no, no lo es, Gaia ¡ataca directamente!

-rayos Yugi, que es lo que piensas hacer? Me toca-y tomó su carta-solo colocaré un monstruo bocabajo en modo de defensa. Continua

-robo, y ahora sacrifico a mi feral imp para convocar al hechizo del dragón…y una carta bocabajo para finalizar mi turno.

-buena decisión, dreno mi cartita y juego a newdoria en modo de defensa y activo el efecto de mi carta bocabajo, mi insecto devora hombres para eliminar a Gaia…Veamos si puedes mejorar eso.

-mis puntos no están en 0 así que aun no cantes victoria

-pues yo que tu, tampoco intentaría cantar victoria.

-*en eso tiene razón, creo que no tengo otra opción que dejarme ganar…*

-ni lo pienses Yugi!- grito Tea intuyendo lo que el chico pensaba- tu eres honesto…ella no sería capaz de hacer eso…

-tu como sabes lo que soy o no capaz de hacer!

-solo lo sé, eso no es lo que tú quieres, yo creo que así no eres realmente…

-no necesito tus terapias psicologías y tus discursos de amistad…

-pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón-finalizó tea

Kumiko bajó la mirada apenas y pareció pensante por unos segundos…

-hermana- se preocupó Alex al verla así..

-ya te dije que no interfirieras- dijo serenamente la chica pelirroja.

-*tea tiene razón, debo buscar la forma de hacerla entrar en razón*- Yugi tomó su carta y continuo- es mi turno, así que coloco mi monstruo bocabajo en defensa, activo mi carta trampa: deseo solemne y para terminar atacare a tu insecto…¡adelante hechizo del dragón!

-revélate carta bocabajo!

-no puede ser ha desviado el ataque a newdoria con su remplaza al monstruo.

-como que esta chica también tiene en su baraja muchas de las cartas de Yugi…-apunto Tea

-si como su hermano…tal vez en el fondo son admiradores de Yugi-dijo divertido Tristán.

-ja, has activado su efecto, dile adiós a tu monstruo. Bueno, robo mi carta, ahora sacrificaré a mi insecto para traer a Marie the fallen one…seré compasiva, eso es todo por ahora…porque ya está cerca lo mejor….¿no lo crees Yugi?

-tomo mi carta. Eso activa el efecto de mi carta trampa en el campo, ahora tengo 3200 puntos de vida. Colocaré a gamma en ataque.

-veamos,-tomó su carta- juego un monstruo bocabajo en defensa.

Mientras tanto Kaiba había recibido la señal del duelo que se transmitía…

-pero que rayos!...-se dijo sorprendido al reconocer en la tv a aquella chica.

-Seto, ella…-decía Mokuba un poco preocupado por la reacción de su hermano.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido infiltrarse en las señales satelitales?-fue todo lo que dijo el empresario mientras continuaban viendo la transmisión.

Yugi drenó una carta -*gracias corazón de los naipes* llamare a alfa en modo de ataque y termino mi turno.

-está un poco aburrido el duelo, no les parece-dijo Tristán

-es verdad, kumiko bien podría atacar y derrotar a Yugi-reafirmó Tea

-pero sería muy obvio ganarle tan fácilmente, es notorio que Yugi no está haciendo gran esfuerzo para ganar…Kaiba no se creería esta farsa- explicó Duke.

Ella sacó una carta.

-*rayos no puedo hacer nada porque no salen las cartas que yo necesito*, solamente pondré esta carta bocabajo y voltearé a mi fire princess

-*ella solo pone cartas bocabajo, quizá no es tan segura de sí misma como quiere hacernos creer, no se arriesga*, bien, -toma un naipe de su baraja-si!, ahora, llamare a beta y con valkirion me desharé de tu ángel caído! Con eso finalizo mi turno.

Desde su edificio Kaiba seguía observando el duelo

-*por qué Yugi mejor no atacó a su princesa del fuego…algo esta extraño aquí.

De regreso a la arena de duelo.

-tomaré mi carta-dijo ya bastante nerviosa- y con eso activaré el efecto de mi fire princess que y por ahora estas de suerte, no hare algún movimiento mas.

Yugi sacó su siguiente carta, el cazador, ya empezaba a pensar una estrategia para derrotarla, pero siempre se interrumpía a sí mismo para no pensar en ganar. Solo llamo a su kuribo.

-vamos valkirion! Destruye a su princesa!

A kumiko el combate no le estaba pintando nada bien a pesar de que yugi estaba jugando bastante elemental y ella poseía mas puntos de vida que el muchacho, en su siguiente movimiento ella jugó a copycat e igualó al valkirion de yugi, además lo equipo con el pendiente negro que tenía en su mano y con eso eliminó al monstruo en el campo enemigo.

-has destruido a valkirion pero aun no has ganado…

-y al parecer tú no has perdido nada…aún…

Yugi tomó su carta e hizo su siguiente movimiento: colocó una trampa bocabajo y sacrificó a su kuribo por su maga oscura.

-mi próxima jugada será colocar a mis hadas danzantes y ahora si atacaré, copycat elimina a su maga oscura!

-no te apresures, carta bocabajo revélate!

-los cilindros mágicos, así se hace Yugi! – felicitó Tristán

Yugi sacó su siguiente carta y la activo:

-espadas de la luz reveladora, actívense!

Ella ha quedado con menos puntos que Yugi, de pronto los roles han cambiado, ella perderá si no hace algo rápido, esa última jugada le afecto bastante. Continuo.

Por fin! Ella robó su carta, lo que esperaba.

-mi turno, pero no hare nada, solo mantendré el efecto de mis hadas y el de mi trampa, ha y no olvides a mi angel Marie.

-maldición!

Ella volvió a subir sus puntos.

Yugi continúo

-ahora jugaré a mi soldado de piedra en modo de defensa.

-te daré tiempo- de nuevo solo sacó su carta

-*que rayos trama o que está esperando* bien, como quieras, mi turno. –Tomó su carta- ahora jugare el control mental con tu copycat y lo sacrificare junto con mi soldado de piedra para llamar al campo al cazador, ahora cazador, deshazte de sus hadas. – a pesar de que Yugi perdió 500 puntos por destruir el pendiente negro pensaba que había hecho un buen movimiento.

-vas bien Yugi, yo jugaré a bowganian que recién se ha anexado a mi mano, en modo de defensa claro. Sigue.

El chico drenó su carta una vez más.

-colocare mi carta bocabajo y se retiran mis espadas de la luz. Eso es todo.

-perfecto, ahora observa esto, colocaré una bocabajo, ahora convocaré al ilusionista y activaré su efecto para traer una fusión al campo, adivina quién es, nada menos que el dragón mítico de cinco cabezas, y eso no es todo, como solo será por este turno lo equipare con la carta mágica del big ban shoot, ahora ataca!

-no tan rápido!

-oh no!, he olvidado su carta bocabajo!

-así es, actívate ahora circulo de los hechizos

-nooo!, que desperdicio! Tú sigues!

-bien- Yugi nuevamente tomó su carta- activaré la piedra de maga oscura para traer al campo a su compañero, el mago oscuro, pero eso no es todo, activaré la polimerización para fusionarlo con el cazador y llamar al poderoso paladín. Ataca maga oscura al ilusionista.

Una típica luz iluminó la arena como cada vez que se destruye un monstruo y el de kumiko había desaparecido junto con su dragón mítico.

-yo sigo, veamos- ella jaló su carta y quedó pensativa un momento, uno de sus mejores monstruos había sido inútil, tal vez no era tan buena y probablemente en el fondo lo reconocía pero eso no le importaba, ganaría a como diera lugar. Necesitaba a Kaiba- llamaré al campo a dark jeroid y eso le resta a tu paladín, ahora revelo mi carta bocabajo: última oferta y por unos puntos de vida puedo hacer una invocación adicional!

El juego continuo, aun era un poco monótono, pero por ratos pintaba por verse más entretenido, sin embargo era obvio que caiba no se la estaba creyendo del todo, había algo raro, algo no andaba bien, como es que esa chiquilla pensó en engañar al astuto kaiba, pero ella tenía razón, Kaiba no peleaba con cualquiera y mucho menos hablaba con cualquiera, pero el joven empresario de verdad la consideraría como una cualquiera (en el buen sentido de la palabra). Kaiba era impredecible.

-kumiko, por favor detén esto, no te haces ningún bien!-gritaba Tea.

-ya te dije que te callaras, tu eres la menos indicada para decirme qué hacer y porqué hacerlo!

-calma kaiba dos- bromeo Tristán.

Ella ya estaba bastante preocupada y no buscaba la manera de ocultarlo, su rostro lo decía todo, no debió haber hecho lo que ya estaba haciendo, ahora era tarde para echarse atrás, ¿o no?...¿qué hacer? Miles de incógnitas rondaban en su cabeza pero ninguna respuesta; miles de interrogantes como los miles de espectadores que seguían la transmisión. No quería humillarse a sí misma, pero si continuaba de todos modos sucedería, maldición! Ese orgullo tonto. Si ni a su hermano podía vencer como se atrevió a idear un plan tan macabro para una chiquilla de su edad. En qué diablos pensaba… el corazón de los naipes, ¡estupideces! Se dijo a sí misma, pero porqué a Yugi siempre le funcionaba. Estaba asustada, deprimida, humillada, y…

-eso es!- su rostro cambió de expresión, una hermosa sonrisa se asomó de oreja a oreja en cuando apreció la carta que recién había sacado automáticamente sin pensarlo. Justo cuando todo parecía conducirla a su derrota algo pasó. Ella sacrificó a los dos únicos monstruos de su lado del campo.

-dos monstruos, eso no puede ser nada bueno- apuntó Duke.

-y no lo es, no para ustedes-de nuevo la soberbia- ahora llamaré a mi mejor carta, al increíble y legendario ¡Dragón blanco de ojos azules!

CONTINUARA…

Chicos no falten a la cita, publicaré el último episodio a finales de este mes. Cuento con ustedes y espero sus reviews! Gracias por su apoyo!


	15. Chapter 15

Saludos! Se Que dije que para fin de mes estaría, pero lo acabe antes y me gustó esta fecha para dar por terminada la historia. Lo de Kaiba y la parte de acción la puse por peticiones de comentarios anteriores. Espero que disfruten el final. Fue un gusto escribirles y un honor ser su escritora! Este fue un proyecto pensado desde hace muxo y hoy finalmente concluye. ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!

Continuamos…

**#26B: ESPECIAL: EL FINAL segunda parte MAI & JOEY FOREVER**

-ahora llamare a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules!

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Así es, lo que oyeron! Ahahahaha

-qué risa tan macabra- señalo Tristán.

Las luces del tablero se activaron, cegaron la vista y luego permitieron apreciar a aquella increíble criatura. Se erguía tan majestuoso e imponente. Se mostraba poderoso y se presumía bello.

-no puede ser…creí que Kaiba era el único que poseía semejante bestia, pero cómo, solo habían cuatro en todo el mundo…

-sí, pero como veras, siempre me salgo con la mía, ya sabes lo que dicen: con dinero baila el perro…y si no…-cambió a expresión más ruda-…existe la fuerza bruta…

-¿qué significa esto Kumiko? Dime

- digamos que le pagué a Pegasus para que me hiciera exclusivamente los dragones blancos que necesitaba…

- ¿tienes más?

-solo otros dos.

-Pegasus.

-Claro que mi amigo Maximilian se resistió, así que no me quedó más que "comprarlo"…-y rió sarcásticamente

*flashback: _Kumiko entra a la oficina de Pegasus –hola Maximilian._

_-disculpa, quien eres tú, y quien te ha dejado irrumpir en mi oficina?-preguntó él._

_-mi nombre es Kumiko _

_-he oído de ti…¿qué deseas?_

_-he venido a hacerte un encargo, una oferta que no puedes rechazar_

_-ah sí?, y de que se trata_

_-quiero que me hagas tres cartas especiales_

_-y cuales son que no puedes comprar en cualquier tienda con todo el dinero que tienes…_

_-es que no se pueden conseguir porque no existen más,- pausa- quiero tres dragones blancos ojiazules…te pagaré lo que pidas..-dijo mientras husmeaba la habitación._

_-me temo que eso no es posible…_

_-no, yo creo que si…-interrumpió la chica, tronó los dedos y sus guaruras rodearon al empresario.-ahora lo veía a los ojos._

_-oh pero que es esto, ¡guardias!..._

_-no te molestes, no pueden venir, también han sido sorprendidos en caso de que tuviera que recurrir a esto…-ella sacó un documento- firma este contrato si quieres salir vivo de esta, te lo sugiero…_

_-oh pero que sádica… ¿Qué es esto?_

_-ah, nada grave, solo un compromiso legal para que termines mis cartas esta semana…y no te preocupes, te pagaré…ya sabes, para que no se vea sospechoso- y le metió el cheque en la bolsa de su chaqueta._

_Al cabo de unos días, Pegasus entregó el encargo, es verdad que en todo caso pudo retractarse pues aunque había quedado en términos legales, simplemente podía costear la demanda que le hicieran, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que esta chica loca le mandara a hacer algo, además supuso que quizá tenía una buena razón para hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y en cierto modo tenia curiosidad por verlo. Fin del flashback*_

Por supuesto que nada de lo recordado se lo comentó a Yugi pues de decirlo abiertamente el público se enteraría y podrían acusarla de amenaza y chantaje, teniendo como evidencia toda esta transmisión, así que se guardó sus comentarios y se reservo los recuerdos.

-ya veo, así que siempre te ha gustado hacer trampa-afirmó Yugi

-no! Tú no entiendes, todo esto es para enfrentar a Kaiba!

-que te hizo que tanto quieres vengarte…

Ella guardó silencio y se conmovió al intentar recordar.

-el me robó mi carta más valiosa, creí que era mi amigo y me quitó a…a mi dragón blanco…

-¿Qué dices?

-así es, ya lo oíste, él y yo somos muy parecidos, ambos crecimos en un orfanato y hemos hecho riqueza por nuestra cuenta con un poco de ayuda de nuestros millonarios padres, pero antes, cuando éramos niños, éramos amigos, yo tenía una carta del ojiazul que me habían obsequiado mis padres antes de morir, él también tenia una y quería las otras porque su hermanito le insistía que las consiguiera…habíamos prometido que cada quien intentaría conseguir las demás y algún día tendríamos nuestro duelo, ambos supusimos que cada quien conseguiría un dragón mas y así cada quien tendría dos, sería una pelea justa o… quizá alguno conseguiría tres y uno de nosotros solo se quedaría con uno…

-eso es imposible-decía Tristán desde donde estaba

-no puedo creerlo…-repuso Tea

-…pero el día que él se fue…se llevó consigo mi carta…yo no lo creía …pero así fue…

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Kaiba, tanto él como Mokuba observaban el duelo.

-hermano, es eso cierto?- interrogó el más pequeño

-no, así no fueron las cosas, está inventando todo!-dijo indignado Kaiba- vamos Mokuba tenemos cosas que arreglar, activa los radares…- y ambos salieron en su jet privado.

De regreso en la arena de duelo

-pero dejémonos de charlas y continuemos-sugirió la chica de los ojos verdes.

Algo no andaba bien, el duelo continuo y solo parecía demostrar que la suerte de la chica se debía a que no había barajeado bien su deck y que todas sus cartas bunas estaban al final. Malo para Yugi. Ahora todo salía como ella quería. Había logrado tener los dos dragones más en su mano y cuando finalmente apareció la polimerización, hizo lo lógico y los fusionó.

En eso todos escucharon el yet de Kaiba, enseguida bajó y se dirigió hasta donde estaban peleando.

-detente Kumiko!…

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al ver a Kaiba-¡Kaiba!

-no ganaras nada con esto.-dijo Seto.

-olvídalo Kaiba, le ganaré a Yugi y después seguirás tu. Te demostraré que puedo con ambos…

-no tienes que demostrar nada. Escucha, solo diré esto una vez…te equivocas con lo ocurrido en aquellos tiempos…yo-no-te-ro-bé-na-da!

-cállate, no te creo una palabra!

-es verdad, un chiquillo rubio me la dio diciendo que era de tu parte…

-podrá ser…-comenzó a decir bastante sorprendida y parecía estar recordando algo-…te refieres a aquel niño que te admiraba mucho…

Kaiba solo asintió con la cabeza

_*flashback: Kaiba preparaba sus cosas para marcharse con su nuevo padre cuando un niño se le acercó y le entregó la tarjeta_

_-toma Kaiba, será más útil en tus manos_

_-pero si es el dragón de Kumiko_

_-ella ha decidido dártelo pero no ha venido personalmente porque no quiere despedirse, es muy triste para ella que te vayas…vamos…Acéptala-fin del flash back*_

-¿eso es verdad?-preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos la pelirroja.-…es cierto que no quería despedirme, por eso es que no estaba ahí, él debió sacarla en ese momento, pero…

-pero ¿qué?

-lo siento. Debí suponer que un amigo no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Todos quedaron anonadados por la reacción de la chica.

-Yugi…-ella tronó los dedos- suéltenlos-ordenó apagar las cámaras y que liberaran a Joey y a Mai:

-te encuentras bien Mai?- preguntó Joey a su prometida mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Tea se acercó rápidamente y la ayudó también y esta vez no pudo evitar preocuparse y casi decir la verdad:

-Mai, segura que está todo bien?, ¿no necesitas ir al médico?, vamos!

-todo bien?-cuestionó Joey bastante extrañado por la expresión de Tea- ¿a qué te refieres?

Mai pronto intervino para evitar que su amiga dijera una palabra más al respecto, la decisión era de ella, el problema era de ella, el bebe…bueno, quizá no, pero elegir cómo, cuándo y dónde decirlo era algo que ella debía pensar mejor y hacer personalmente.

-sí, todo está bien-ella miró a Tea, no acusándola o regañándola, simplemente pidiéndole comprensión y que guardara el secreto un tiempo más.- no sé de que habla, solo está preocupada, vamos, apoyemos a Yugi con esto.

Mientras tanto las cosas entre los antagonistas parecían mejorar.

-hermana…-comenzó a decir Alex, pero mejor se mantuvo callado.

-..a partir de ahora jugaremos limpio, de acuerdo Yugi?

-si

-pues continuemos- lo dijo con ánimo diferente como si la alegría le hubiera regresado de nuevo, era increíble como este juego de cartas siempre hacia actuar a todos movidos por el poder y el rencor, Yugi nunca creyó que esa fuera la intención del juego pero todos lo utilizaban mal, para cumplir sus propósitos egoístas; por qué nunca podían juagar solo por jugar y divertirse con los amigos. Ella había entendido algo y en cierto modo estaba feliz de volver a ver a Kaiba después de tanto tiempo.

-no terminarás la transmisión? –quiso saber Joey

Ella no supo que decir, pero Yugi asintió con la cabeza, entonces ordenó lanzar nuevamente la señal.

-bien, entonces continuemos…

El duelo ahora si se mantuvo más interesante, en resumen a Yugi le costó tiempo y puntos poder eliminar a su dragón máximo, pero al final de cuentas lo logro, el problema radicaba en que eso no lo hizo ganar, ella nuevamente había conseguido llamar al dragón mítico, había activado la carta "liberación de almas" y luego "regreso de la dimensión diferente" y con los cinco dragones en el campo los fusionó utilizando la polimerización que recupero gracias a "magical Stone excavation". Su oponente tenia al soldado del fulgor negro en el campo y eso definitivamente no era suficiente. Sin embargo con un golpe de suerte y con estrategia Yugi logró renacer al dragón máximo de kumiko y lo fusionó con su soldado, solo así el chico eliminó a la criatura y con apenas unos turnos mas la derrotó por fin.

-Yugi, me has ganado,-dijo Kumiko mientras bajaba de la arena de duelo y se dirigía hacia donde estaban todos- fue un excelente duelo…pero aun hay un asunto pendiente- se volvió hacia donde estaba Kaiba.- ¿pelearas conmigo Seto?

-no estoy para tus juegos

-vamos, por los viejos tiempos…y si pierdo, me desharé de dos dragones blancos

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué dices?-quiso confirmar Kaiba.

-lo que oíste, solo deben haber cuatro dragones blancos…si aceptas, destruiré los dos que no deben estar…

-entonces acepto.

-kumiko- comenzó a decir Tea- has tomado las decisiones correctas, quizá no al principio, pero nunca es tarde para enmendar el error, y lo has hecho bien.

-sí, de verdad disculpen mis tonterías, esa no era la forma..yo…

-esta bien, si ya lo entendiste, no hay más que decir, solo debemos continuar y ser responsables de las consecuencias de los actos ya cometidos, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga…-excusó Yugi.

-chicos, ustedes y sus discursos..-ella sonrió. De pronto Mai reflexionó algo.

-qué bueno que ya resolvieron sus problemas-dijo Joey con alivio-me pregunto si algún día nos dejaremos de meter en problemas…

Y el de él apenas iba a comenzar.

Bueno, tal vez no.

Mientras tanto Tea se acercó a Mai

-¿aún estas a tiempo para tu vuelo?

Mai observó su reloj…suspiró- si

-piensas irte sin decirle nada?

-ya no sé, creo que es mejor decirle y así entendería mejor porque me voy…pero…

-vamos, díselo, ya verás que todo estará mejor…

-espero que tengas razón…- ella se acercó a Joey -…Joey, podemos hablar…

-seguro…me dirás que te arrepentiste de irte?-él sonrió.

-no…es más serio que eso…vamos

Su sonrisa se esfumó.

Ella se lo llevó a un lugar apartado de todos los demás y le explicó todo.

-Joey ¿tú crees en el destino?

El chico solo la miró extrañado por la pregunta.

-yo pienso que todo pasa por una razón, sabes.-continuó- Quizá no debía irme en este momento, y después de todo esto ya no estoy tan segura y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Probablemente si me hubiera marchado no habrías vuelto a saber de mí en mucho, mucho tiempo. Solo sé una cosa, que te necesito, que quiero estar contigo…

El la miró con los ojos más tiernos que las de un cachorrito, intentando leer entre líneas que significaba esta conversación, quería terminar con él? No había oído ningún "pero". Permaneció inmóvil y siguió escuchando.

-solo quiero que recuerdes que prometiste que te quedarías conmigo…

-…pase lo que pase- Joey había completado la frase, ¿pero qué pasaría?

-…y quiero que sepas que yo creo en ti. Me gustaría que pienses igual, que todo lo ocurrido hoy, el que nos retuvieran aquí y todo la lección sobre las decisiones se hayan dado por una razón- silencio- Hay algo que debes saber….-comenzó a explicar.

Ella estaba esperando un hijo de él, él se emocionó, pero era muy riesgoso que se quedara cerca sabiendo que aun es un menor, solo faltaban unos meses para que cumpliera su mayoría de edad, así que decidieron que sería lo mejor que ella se fuera por un tiempo, él participaría en el torneo de Pegasus y ganaría el dinero, con unos cuantos millones en la bolsa podría casarse y cuidar juntos a su bebe. Para cuando fuera mayor, Mai apenas tendría unos meses y por tanto su hijo no habría nacido aún, y cualquier problema legal podrían enfrentarlo, pero si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, no habría problemas. Todo estaba arreglado. De pronto Joey se levantó de la banca y le tendió la mano para que lo siga. La tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos, no sonreía, pero su mirada dejaba escapar la felicidad. Con su mano sintió la suavidad de su mejilla y siguió el contorno de su rostro con el dedo, ella se estremeció con su caricia. La trajo hacia sí, sus cuerpos se acercaron, ella no sabía que decir porque no había más que decir, las palabras sobraban. Mai lo miraba, parecía más alto, más tierno, más hombre. El acercó sus labios y la besó, un beso más tierno que cualquier otro, rodeó su cintura con una mano y deslizó la otra hasta su espalda, sentía su calor, toda su pasión contenida. No quería soltarla. La frase "te amo" quedó resumida en ese momento.

Tras pasar el tiempo, por fin Mai pudo regresar, no había estado sola todos estos meses puesto que a Joey no le pareció la idea de que estuviera sola, así que pidió ayuda a su amiga Vivian, todos ya sabían lo que ocurría y aunque se sentía extraño que eso les estuviera pasando, se alegraban por sus amigos; el torneo había acabado y como era de esperar Yugi había conseguido el primer lugar, pero esta vez, Joey consiguió el segundo y Rebeca había quedado tercera. Con eso fue suficiente para costear la boda, fue una boda maravillosa. estaban ahí todos sus amigos (mención final: recordado a todos los personajes de la serie, Yugi, Tea, Tristán, Serenity, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, Pegasus, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Vivian, Rebeca, Varom, Rafael, Mako, Weebo, Rex, Lion, etc) . Apenas unos días antes había nacido su hijo, un niño muy lindo, rubio como ambos padres y liego celebraron las bodas. Quizá casarse tan jóvenes no era lo más recomendable, pero habían pasado por tanto juntos que estaban totalmente seguros de lo que hacían, lo que sentían, de que esto funcionaria y de que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, sin que ya nada pudiera separarlos…y con el nuevo integrante de su familia, una familia completa como la que ninguno de los dos había tenido, serian Mai y Joey por siempre…

FIN

_T-T bueno, hasta aquí llegamos…este es mi final para mi pareja favorita -quizá un poco cursi y extrema-pero ha sido un placer compartirla con ustedes, mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla, se que estuvo un poco larga pero ya se acabó. Gracias a los comentarios de de todos que me animaron a seguir escribiéndola, de verdad no saben cómo me ayudaron para continuar. _

_El proyecto original era un comic anime con mis dibujos, aun no la he terminado debido a la escuela, trabajo y otras cosas, la idea era subirlos a youtube como video como me sugirieron una vez por aquí, pero no se ha podido y ya no confirmo nada porque ni siquiera sé si la vaya a continuar. _

_Bueno Me despido con todo el agradecimiento del mundo. Hasta luego! _

Atte.

Glorys0zm (kujaku sama) ^^)


End file.
